Jangan Pernah
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, gadis dari panti asuhan yang diadopsi penyalur pembantu rumah tangga dan baby sitter. Ia menaruh rasa kepada Sasuke, pemuda yang seharusnya menjadi tuannya. Hubungan keduanya tidak direstui oleh ibu Sasuke, sehingga Hinata pergi. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang terpaksa meninggalkan rumahnya. Mereka kembali dipertemukan berkat pekerjaan paruh waktu yang digeluti oleh Sasuke.
1. Jangan Pernah Melihatku Lagi

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Jangan Pernah… © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada para pereview dan pembaca Jangan Pergi—Don't Ever Say Goodbye…**

.

.

.

.

.

**~oOoOo#0#oOoOo~**

.

**(1) Jangan Pernah Melihatku Lagi…**

.

Perempuan berambut biru tua panjang yang duduk di salah satu bangku _shinkansen_ mengamati seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang berlarian di antara kerumunan orang di stasiun. Dari jendela yang terhalangi kaca, samar-samar ia bisa mendengar namanya yang berkali-kali diserukan oleh pemuda tersebut. Perempuan yang mulai meneteskan airmata itu juga bisa menebak apa yang diserukan si pemuda hanya dengan melihat gerak bibir pemuda. Ia tahu kalau namanya disebut-sebut. Hinata.

Pandangan Hinata masih buram karena airmata saat ada seseorang yang menduduki bangku di sebelahnya. Ketika ia menutup mulutnya untuk meredam isak tangis, ia melihat ada saputangan berwarna abu-abu terang yang terangsur padanya. Dengan ragu, Hinata menerima saputangan dari seseorang yang berkulit pucat dan berjari lentik itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah orang tersebut laki-laki atau perempuan. Beberapa tahun menjadi pelayan di kediaman keluarga kaya raya, membuat Hinata terbiasa untuk selalu menunduk.

"Te…terima kasih…" ucap Hinata terbata. Ia tidak langsung menggunakan saputangan tersebut. Orang di sebelahnya hanya bisa melihat cairan bening yang terus menetes membasahi saputangan yang digenggam erat oleh Hinata.

Hinata merasakan pandangannya mengabur ketika kereta mulai berjalan. Namun, ia masih bisa melihat airmata yang mengalir di pipi pemuda yang pernah menjadi tuannya. Saat memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan mantan tuannya, muncul penyesalan di hatinya. Seharusnya ia pergi setelah menyiapkan mantel musim dingin dan syal untuk pemuda yang masih memiliki hatinya tersebut.

"Menyerahlah, Tuan Muda…" lirihnya saat pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu hanya bisa mematung di antara orang-orang sibuk yang berjalan hilir mudik.

Hinata masih memusatkan perhatiannya kepada pemuda itu hingga _shinkansen_ meninggalkan stasiun. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar si pemuda segera pulang ke rumahnya yang hangat sebelum ditemukan mati membeku di stasiun.

.

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Bibirnya tampak membiru karena terlalu lama berada di bawah guyuran salju. Seharusnya ia menggigil, namun ia tidak tampak kedinginan karena wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia sudah mirip orang linglung. Untungnya ia masih ingat untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Belum sepuluh langkah Sasuke melewati pintu rumahnya, muncul beberapa _maid_ yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. Salah satu _maid_ segera menutupi tubuh Sasuke menggunakan kain tebal semacam selimut yang dibawanya. Sasuke langsung menyingkirkan kain yang menutupi atas tubuhnya hingga teronggok di lantai marmer rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan para pelayan dan ibunya yang berjalan menghampirinya.

Ada sepasang mata berpupil hitam yang melihat keadaan Sasuke dengan pandangan khawatir. Ia tahu penyebabnya.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di atas tempat tidurnya yang tidak memiliki jarak dengan jendela kayu yang terbuka lebar. Ia memeluk lututnya dan memandang keluar jendela. Biasanya sinar bulan akan menerangi kamarnya melalui jendela. Sayangnya, saat ini langit sedang mendung. Semendung hatinya yang kehilangan sinar.

Sudah dua hari Hinata menginap di panti asuhan dan tidur di kamarnya yang dulu, yang masih dikosongkan oleh wanita tua yang merawatnya sejak bayi. Ia sangat merindukan kamarnya, merindukan rumahnya yaitu panti asuhan ini, dan seorang wanita tua yang sudah seperti neneknya sendiri. Matanya berkaca-kaca ketika teringat bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan nenek sekaligus ibu asuhnya.

Hinata sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan tepukan pelan di pundaknya. Setelah menoleh, ia disambut senyuman lembut seorang wanita muda berambut biru pendek. Hinata membalas senyum wanita yang sudah seperti kakak perempuannya tersebut. Lalu, ia menepukkan tangannya pelan di samping tempat yang didudukinya, mempersilahkan wanita tersebut agar duduk di sampingnya. Ia seolah mengetahui bahwa ada hal yang ingin disampaikan kepadanya.

"Panti asuhan memiliki hutang," ujar wanita yang diketahui bernama Konan. "Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku membicarakannya di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Tapi, itu karena aku merasa tidak bisa untuk menghadapinya sendiri. Aku butuh bantuanmu," imbuhnya cepat sebelum Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hinata mengerti mengapa ia dimintai bantuan. Semua penghuni panti asuhan mengira bahwa Hinata sudah menjadi Nona Muda dari salah satu keluarga kaya di Tokyo, yang dulu mengadopsinya.

"Kalau kita tidak membayarnya, maka tanah panti asuhan dan sekolahnya akan menjadi milik mereka," tambah Konan pelan, khawatir suaranya akan mengganggu anak-anak panti asuhan yang sudah terlelap di kamar sebelah kamar Hinata.

"Mereka? Siapa?" tanya Hinata berbisik.

"Perusahaan Konstruksi Hyuuga," jawab Konan.

Hinata merasa sudah tidak asing lagi dengan kata terakhir yang disebutkan Konan. Ia masih ingat kalau Hyuuga adalah salah satu keluarga kaya raya yang ada di Tokyo.

"Berapa hutangnya?" Hinata terlihat gugup untuk menanyakannya. Ia terlihat belum siap untuk mendengar jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Konan.

"Sepuluh juta yen."

Hinata hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup matanya sejenak. Walaupun sudah bekerja selama lima tahun, uang tabungannya tidak lebih dari satu per lima dari sejumlah hutang panti asuhan. Gajinya setiap bulan sebagai pelayan, hanya lima ratus ribu yen. Itu pun Hinata hanya mendapatkan satu per dua puluh dari gaji yang seharusnya didapatkannya, karena ia harus membalas "jasa" kepada yayasan penyalur pembantu rumah tangga dan _baby sitter_ tempatnya bernaung. Dari mana ia akan mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? Apalagi sekarang Hinata sudah diberhentikan.

"Kenapa bisa berhutang sebanyak itu?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Waktu gempa beberapa bulan yang lalu, panti asuhan membutuhkan perbaikan. Karena itu, kami meminjam uang dari cabang Perusahaan Hyuuga yang tidak jauh dari sini."

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Konan. Ia turut mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Ia bisa melihat gedung pencakar langit yang tampak kelap-kelip di malam hari.

"Kami melakukan itu karena uang dari donatur hanya bisa digunakan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan anak-anak setiap harinya. Apalagi donatur semakin berkurang sejak kematian _Obaa_-_san_." Konan menunduk sedih.

"Kenapa pinjam ke mereka? Kenapa tidak ke bank?" lirih Hinata.

"Perusahaan Hyuuga tidak memungut bunga dan mereka bersedia memberikan jangka waktu jatuh tempo yang lebih lama dari bank."

"Kapan jatuh temponya?"

"Enam bulan lagi."

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Hal ini malah membuat nafasnya semakin berat, menyesakkan.

.

.

.

Setelah menginap selama seminggu di panti asuhan, dengan berat hati Hinata kembali menginjakkan kakinya di Tokyo. Ia kembali ke rumah orang tua angkatnya sekaligus orang yang menjadikannya sebagai robot penghasil uang, dengan syarat orang tua angkatnya bersedia membantunya melunasi hutang panti asuhan. Dengan syarat itu Hinata harus bekerja tanpa digaji, hingga orang tua angkatnya memutuskan untuk menggajinya kembali.

Belum lama setelah memasuki tempat tinggal pengadopsinya, Hinata sudah ditarik menuju ruangan dimana ada dua orang yang menunggu kepulangannya. Ia harus duduk bersimpuh di hadapan sepasang suami istri yang duduk di atas sofa empuk berwarna hitam. Hinata hanya menunduk, menanti "hadiah" yang akan diberikan kepadanya.

"Angkat tanganmu."

Hinata mematuhi suara datar yang bernada perintah tersebut. Ia menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya setelah diperintahkan. Seluruh tubuhnya tampak bergetar, terlebih tangannya yang gemetaran dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Inikah tangan yang kau gunakan untuk mengambil uang keluarga Uchiha?"

Hinata tersentak saat merasakan pukulan di kedua telapak tangannya. Yang membuatnya lebih terpukul adalah tuduhan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Itu tidak benar! Seharusnya Hinata bisa meneriakkannya dengan lantang. Namun, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat dan lidahnya seolah bertulang.

"Memalukan!"

Beberapa sabetan rotan kembali dirasakan Hinata di kedua telapak tangannya. Lama-lama, ia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan tangannya. Keduanya seolah lumpuh, hingga rasa sakitnya tidak terasa lagi. Terlalu menyakitkan sampai tidak bisa dirasakan oleh Hinata. Terlalu sakit hingga membuat Hinata mengeluarkan airmata tanpa sadar.

"Kau tahu akibat dari perbuatanmu?" Suara pria itu terdengar lagi diikuti gerakan tangannya yang kembali mengayunkan rotan. "Keluarga Uchiha tidak mau lagi menggunakan jasa kita!"

"Sudahlah…" Wanita yang duduk di samping pria itu terlihat lebih ramah dan sabar. Setelah ia mengeluarkan suaranya, pria yang merupakan suaminya itu berhenti melakukan kekerasan pada Hinata.

"Maafkan saya, _Otou_-_san_… _Okaa_-_san_…" ucap Hinata sambil terisak.

"Lusa kau harus kembali bekerja di kediaman keluarga tempat Tenten bekerja." Suara pria yang menjadi ayah angkat Hinata, terdengar lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan bolos sekolah, akhirnya Sasuke kembali melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Setidaknya ia tidak melewatkan ujian akhirnya. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya, lulus atau tidak lulus. Tapi ia yakin bahwa ia akan lulus. Jadi mungkin ia bisa tersenyum di hari wisudanya, upacara kelulusan pada awal musim semi nanti, tepatnya pada awal bulan Maret.

Keluarga dan para pelayan di kediaman Uchiha tampak khawatir melihat keadaan Sasuke. Ia menjadi lebih pendiam dan jarang bicara. Dalam sehari, bisa dihitung berapa kali ia mengeluarkan suaranya. Mungkin ia berbicara hanya ketika meminta pelayan untuk membawakan sesuatu ke kamarnya.

Suatu malam, Sasuke dipanggil ayah dan ibunya ke ruang keluarga. Mereka yang juga khawatir melihat perubahan sikap Sasuke, ingin mengetahui penyebabnya. Sepertinya ayahnya belum mengetahui penyebabnya, tetapi sebenarnya ibunya sudah sangat mengerti.

"Kau mau dicarikan pembantu pribadi yang baru?" Mikoto membuka percakapan setelah dipersilahkan oleh Fugaku.

Sasuke masih diam. Ia tidak memandang ayah dan ibunya yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Ia bersikap seolah tidak pernah mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

"Buat apa kau terus-menerus memikirkan pencuri itu?" Suara Mikoto meninggi.

"Dia bukan pencuri!" pekik Sasuke sambil mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya ke Mikoto. _Well_, mungkin ia memang seorang pencuri. Pencuri hati Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Ia masih menatap Mikoto dengan pandangan benci. "Pasti kau yang memfitnahnya!" bentaknya sambil menunjuk Mikoto.

_PLAK!_

Fugaku tampak mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ia pasti sudah melayangkan tamparan ke pipi Sasuke lagi bila Mikoto tidak mencegahnya.

Sasuke menyeringai sambil membalas tatapan penuh amarah ayahnya. Ia malah tertawa kecil melihat Mikoto yang mulai menangis. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Fugaku dan memasang tampang tanpa rasa takut.

"Anak durhaka! Anak tidak berguna!" Suara Fugaku terdengar menggelegar di ruangan yang didominasi warna keemasan itu.

Mikoto menenangkan Fugaku yang hampir memukul Sasuke lagi. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sayang, namun Sasuke tidak mengartikannya demikian.

"Pergi sana!" bentak Fugaku yang masih dikuasai amarah. "Uchiha tidak membutuhkan orang sepertimu!"

"_Fine_," balas Sasuke santai seraya keluar dari ruangan luas yang terasa menyesakkan itu.

Mikoto sedikit berlari untuk mengejar langkah lebar Sasuke. Ia mencoba menarik dan membujuk Sasuke agar tetap tinggal, namun Sasuke mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan mendekati pintu keluar. Fugaku ikut mengejar mereka, namun ia hanya menarik dan mencoba menenangkan Mikoto yang terus meneriakkan nama Sasuke.

Sasuke yang hampir keluar dari gerbang kediamannya, ditahan oleh sopir pribadinya yang mencoba menyusul. Sasuke berhenti untuk menunggu sopirnya yang sedang mengatur nafas. Sebelum berkata-kata, sang sopir mengangsurkan mantel hitam dan amplop coklat yang sedikit tebal kepada Sasuke.

"Tolong diterima, Sasuke-_sama_. Kalau tidak, Itachi-_sama_ akan memecat saya."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya hingga sedikit menengadah. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri di salah satu balkon rumahnya sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

"_Baka_," gumam Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok yang tersenyum tipis padanya. Ia memakai mantelnya dan menerima amplop yang ia yakini berisi sejumlah uang dari Itachi, sebelum keluar dari gerbang kediamannya.

.

.

.

Hinata berdiri di depan cermin yang setinggi badannya. Ada yang aneh dengan penampilan Hinata. Rambut biru tuanya yang panjang digantikan dengan rambut hitam sebahu dengan poni menyamping. Mata lavender yang biasanya menampakkan kelembutan, kini tertutupi oleh lensa kontak berwarna hitam. Ungu muda di bola matanya berubah menjadi pupil berwarna hitam kelam, yang mengingatkan Hinata kepada seseorang yang masih mendominasi hatinya.

"Ada yang kusayangkan dari penampilanmu yang baru," kata perempuan berambut coklat seumuran Hinata, Tenten, yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Hinata masih belum mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Ia membetulkan letak poninya dan menyisir pelan rambut barunya menggunakan jemari.

"Kau jadi kehilangan kilau rambut dan sinar matamu," komentar Tenten seraya tersenyum hambar.

"Memang itu yang kuinginkan," balas Hinata datar. Pandangannya mendadak terpaku pada cermin yang memantulkan sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan dengan perlahan melepas cincin mainan yang dibelikan seorang pemuda di toko cindera mata. Ia tersenyum miring, lalu berjalan mendekati laci di samping tempat tidur. Ia berjongkok di depan meja kecilnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kayu kecil dari dalam laci. Kemudian, dengan hati-hati Hinata memasukkan cincin berwarna _silver_ tersebut ke dalamnya.

Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya kotak kayu itu, Hinata juga menutup pintu hatinya.

"Mungkin sampai kapanpun, aku hanya boleh mencintainya dalam diam," gumam Hinata lirih.

Hinata memasukkan kembali kotak kayunya ke dalam laci, bersebelahan dengan saputangan berwarna abu-abu terang. Saat lacinya tertutup sepenuhnya, Hinata menangis.

Perpisahan, itulah penyebabnya. Perpisahan dengan orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Terlalu banyak perpisahan dalam waktu yang singkat.

Hinata meneteskan airmata yang ia harap akan menjadi tangisan terakhirnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia sudah banyak menumpahkan airmata karena banyak hal yang menimpanya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi lebih cengeng dari ini.

Tenten hanya mendiamkan Hinata. Ia yakin bahwa Hinata membutuhkan ketenangan saat ini. Ia tahu kalau Hinata berusaha menata hatinya kembali. Karena itu, Tenten akan menunggu hingga Hinata bangkit, menghapus airmatanya, dan setelah berbalik Hinata akan tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

Tenten tersenyum karena Hinata melakukan apa yang semula menjadi harapannya. Sayangnya senyumnya memudar tidak lama kemudian, karena setelah berbalik Hinata hanya menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Sunny."

.

**~oOoOo#0#oOoOo~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kenapa Sunny? Setahu saya, Hinata = Sunny Place ^^**

**Saya tahu fic ini lebay, tapi biarlah. Suka-suka saya…** #plak

**Jangan pernah menanyakan lanjutannya…**

**Terima kasih semuanya…**


	2. Jangan Pernah Mengenaliku Lagi

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Jangan Pernah… © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Saya mengatakan jangan pernah menanyakan lanjutannya, bukan berarti saya tidak akan melanjutkannya. Saya akan tetap melanjutkan fic-fic saya jika waktu dan fasilitasnya memang mendukung.**

**Maaf dan terima kasih semuanya… Y_Y**

.

.

.

.

.

**~oOoOo#0#oOoOo~**

.

**(2) Jangan Pernah Mengenaliku Lagi…**

.

Kalau kebanyakan orang masih digulung selimut, Sasuke sudah mengendarai sepedanya melewati komplek perumahan mewah sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ia akan berhenti di setiap rumah dan memasukkan gulungan surat kabar ke kotak yang sudah disediakan. Sebelum mengayuh sepedanya lagi, ia sering meniup atau sekadar menggosokkan telapak tangannya.

Sepasang sarung tangan seharusnya tidak lupa dikenakan oleh Sasuke jika ia harus mengendarai sepeda di musim dingin seperti saat ini. Besok pagi ia harus ingat untuk mengenakannya. Namun yang terpenting ia tidak boleh lupa untuk membelinya nanti, sepulang dari kerja paruh waktunya.

Sasuke turun dari sepedanya untuk memasukkan surat kabar ke kotak yang kesekian. Ia cukup lama berdiri di depan gerbang mewah itu hanya untuk melemaskan jemarinya yang mendadak kaku. Saat mengeratkan mantel dan hendak menghampiri sepedanya, Sasuke sedikit dikejutkan oleh ketukan pelan yang berasal dari pintu di belakangnya. Ia berbalik setelah seseorang membuka celah kecil di pintu gerbang berbahan kayu dan baja itu.

"Maaf," Seseorang yang berjenis kelamin perempuan mengeluarkan suaranya, "Bisakah Anda datang lebih pagi? Majikan saya membaca koran pada pukul tujuh."

Sasuke hanya bisa melihat sepasang mata berpupil hitam setelah menundukkan badannya.

"Sekarang pukul berapa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar karena menggigil.

"Pukul tujuh lebih tiga menit, Tuan."

Selain sarung tangan, Sasuke juga harus ingat untuk membeli jam tangan atau mungkin ponsel agar ia tidak lalai.

"Maaf, Nona," ucap Sasuke sebelum celah berbentuk segi empat itu tertutup sepenuhnya.

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menghampiri sepedanya dan kembali mengendarainya ke rumah-rumah pelanggan yang menggunakan jasanya. Saat mengayuh, sesekali salah satu tangannya masuk ke saku mantel hitamnya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Seharusnya ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan kehangatan yang dirindukannya, jika ia tidak pernah diusir dari rumahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum miring saat mengingat bahwa bangunan yang selama ini disebutnya rumah tidak pernah menghangatkan hatinya.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya. Mata _lavender_nya memandang hampa pada seragam _maid_ berwarna hitam yang tergantung di tembok. Saat masih anak-anak, ia tidak sekalipun berpikir akan menghabiskan beberapa tahun dalam hidupnya untuk mengabdikan diri kepada para keluarga kaya.

Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu ketika ada yang membukanya dari luar. Ternyata Tenten, teman sekamarnya yang kelihatannya sudah siap berpetualang ke alam mimpi. Perempuan berpiyama kuning itu menguap setelah mengunci pintu, kemudian ia langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur yang berseprai hijau.

Hinata meletakkan sisir birunya di meja samping ranjangnya, bersebelahan dengan wig hitam yang dipakainya selama jam kerja. Setelah menutup mulutnya yang menguap kecil, Hinata turut membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang sejak dua hari lalu menjadi alas tidurnya.

"Sepertinya lensa kontak sudah memberikan pengaruh buruk pada mataku." Hinata tahu kalau Tenten belum tidur walaupun sudah memejamkan mata.

"Secepat itu?" gumam Tenten tanpa membuka matanya.

"Entahlah, tadi aku seolah melihat loper koran sebagai dirinya."

Tenten tertawa walaupun tidak mengenal seseorang yang dimaksud oleh Hinata. Ia menaikkan selimutnya hingga dagu ketika suhu di dalam kamarnya terasa semakin rendah. Memang tidak semua kamar pelayan memiliki penghangat yang bekerja dengan baik.

"Matanya. Bahkan suaranya," imbuh Hinata seraya menyembunyikan _lavender_nya, "Selain menutup hati, seharusnya aku juga menutup telingaku."

"Jangan. Nanti tidak ada lagi yang mau menggunakan jasamu kalau kau tuli." Tenten tergelak setelah mengatakannya.

Hinata tersenyum singkat, lalu berucap setelah menarik selimutnya, "_Oyasumi_."

.

.

.

Saat kebanyakan orang sudah membenamkan diri di bawah selimut yang tebal dan hangat, Sasuke masih harus bekerja hingga tengah malam untuk menambah penghasilannya. Itachi memang memberikan sejumlah uang ketika ia meninggalkan kediamannya, namun Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai uang pinjaman dari Itachi. Lagipula uang dari Itachi hanya cukup untuk membayar biaya masuk perguruan tinggi yang diincarnya. Ia juga sudah bertekad akan mengembalikan uang Itachi.

Sebagian uang dari Itachi sudah Sasuke gunakan untuk membayar uang sewa apartemen sempit, membeli sepeda, dan ponsel termurah yang pernah dimilikinya. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan sejumlah uang pengganti agar ia punya tabungan jika harus membayar biaya kuliah tanpa beasiswa. Tapi ia masih tetap mengharapkan beasiswa.

Jika di pagi hari Sasuke menjadi loper koran, di tengah malam Sasuke bekerja di sebuah kedai _sake_ milik kakek tua yang tinggal sendiri di rumah yang berdiri di samping kedainya. Sasuke bertemu dengannya dan dibantu mencari tempat tinggal, di malam yang sama saat Sasuke keluar dari kediamannya. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke mulai belajar untuk selalu bersyukur. Setidaknya ia tidak menjadi gelandangan yang tidur di stasiun setelah dikeluarkan dari rumah.

Masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Sasuke membantu sang kakek menutup kedai saat lewat tengah malam. Ia akan pulang ke apartemennya setelah memastikan bahwa kakek penolongnya sudah mengistirahatkan diri di rumah. Sepertinya malam ini Sasuke akan semakin kekurangan jam tidur karena sang kakek masih mengajaknya berbincang. Namun, Sasuke tidak merasa keberatan jika harus menemani pria tua yang sudah banyak membantunya. Mungkin hanya dengan ini Sasuke bisa sedikit membalas kebaikan sang kakek.

"Saya masih bertahan hidup karena saya punya mimpi yang harus saya perjuangkan," jawab Sasuke setelah ditanya oleh kakek yang sedang menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

Sebelum ini, Sasuke bukanlah pemuda yang banyak bicara dan mudah mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya dengan kata-kata. Ia lebih sering menunjukkan perasaannya dengan tindakan. Tapi di depan sang penolongnya ia bisa dengan mudah mengucapkan sederet kalimat dalam sekali membuka mulut.

"Mimpi?" gumam sang kakek yang duduk terhalangi satu meja dari tempat duduk Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, kemudian membuka mulutnya lagi, "Saya ingin mendesain rumah yang bisa membahagiakan orang-orang yang tinggal di dalamnya dan sekitarnya."

Sang kakek tertawa keras sebelum berucap, "Kau anak baik."

"Kalau saya anak baik, sebelum tengah malam saya sudah tidur di kamar saya yang hangat," balas Sasuke seraya tersenyum miris.

"Kau merindukan rumahmu, Nak?"

Sasuke kembali menghirup asap rokok yang dihembuskan sang kakek ketika kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Saya hanya merasa bersalah pada ibu saya," gumam Sasuke.

"Namamu sama seperti nama ayahku, Sasuke. Karenanya, aku langsung tertarik padamu sejak kau mencari tempat tinggal pada malam itu," ujar sang kakek saat Sasuke terlihat merenung, "Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud menyakiti siapapun."

.

.

.

Pada suatu sore, seorang pria yang diketahui sebagai majikan Hinata dan Tenten, Yamanaka Inoichi, sedang duduk berseberangan dengan pria yang dikenal sebagai pemilik Perusahaan Jasa Konstruksi Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hiashi, yang memiliki beberapa cabang perusahaan pada beberapa kota di sekitar Tokyo. Sebagai pebisnis, perbincangan mereka tidak jauh dari seputar perusahaan. Terkadang pembicaraan mereka beralih pada hubungan putra-putri mereka, yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka termasuk dalam keluarga terpandang yang kolot.

"Untuk saat ini dia adalah arsitek terbaik di perusahaan kami."

Inoichi sedikit heran mendengar Hiashi yang tidak biasanya membicarakan orang lain, selain putra satu-satunya.

"Bukankah dia pemenang kompetisi rekonstruksi museum satu bulan yang lalu?" Inoichi pernah membaca berita tentang orang yang dimaksud Hiashi dari surat kabar. Seorang arsitek muda yang sudah sering memenangkan kompetisi dan turut melambungkan nama Perusahaan Jasa Konstruksi Hyuuga, tempatnya bekerja.

"Benar sekali. Dia adalah aset berhargaku." Hiashi tersenyum tipis, senyum yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya di depan umum. Ia memandang lurus ke arah Inoichi sebelum menambahkan, "Sampai hari ini dia masih berada di Yamaguchi. Aku yang mengutusnya langsung ke perusahaan cabang Yamaguchi untuk menghadiri rapat penting."

"Apa tentang rencana pembangunan _mansion_?" Inoichi menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya seusai menanyakannya.

"Ya," Hiashi menjawab mantap, "Dia harus menjelaskan rencana pembangunan _mansion_ kepada Perusahaan Properti Sabaku." Hiashi tertawa kecil sesaat sebelum meneruskan, "Maaf, karena kami tidak bekerjasama dengan perusahaanmu untuk proyek di Yamaguchi."

"Sudahlah. Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Lagipula, aku tidak begitu yakin kalau perusahaanmu bisa memenangkan tanah panti asuhan itu." Inoichi menyeringai setengah mengejek Hiashi, sahabat sejak kuliah sekaligus rivalnya.

"Menurutku, kalian sedikit kejam."

Hiashi tertawa keras menanggapi ucapan Inoichi. Bertolak belakang dengan Inoichi, ia sangat yakin akan segera mendapatkan hak atas tanah panti asuhan dan sekolahnya. Apalagi sertifikat tanah panti asuhan sekaligus sekolahnya sudah dikantongi Hiashi. Sepertinya ia hanya tinggal menunggu pernyataan dari pihak panti asuhan bahwa mereka tidak sanggup membayar hutangnya.

Tawa Hiashi dan Inoichi terhenti ketika pintu putih tinggi berdaun dua terbuka. Dua orang _maid_ masuk ke dalam ruangan yang didominasi warna merah dan keemasan itu. Salah satu dari _maid_ mendorong troli makanan, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya berjalan mengiringi.

Inoichi terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Hiashi saat memandang _maid_ berambut hitam sebahu yang meletakkan cangkir teh di mejanya.

Inoichi melirik pintu yang kembali ditutup dari luar. "Teringat mendiang istrimu?" ledek Inoichi kepada Hiashi yang mulai meminum teh herbalnya. Ia meneruskan karena Hiashi tidak menanggapinya, "Sayangnya dia berpupil hitam."

"Dia sangat kompeten."

Inoichi tahu kalau Hiashi sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tersenyum geli, lalu berkata, "Aku tahu kau jarang memuji seseorang. Aku yakin kalau kau akan menjodohkannya dengan putrimu," Inoichi cepat menambahkan, "jika kau memilikinya."

"Anak perempuan, ya?" gumam Hiashi sambil meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, "Sayangnya ahli waris kekayaan Hyuuga haruslah seorang laki-laki."

.

**~oOoOo#0#oOoOo~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**13 Maret 2011**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya…**

**Kritik dan saran?**


	3. Jangan Pernah Mencintaiku Lagi

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Jangan Pernah… © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview fic-fic nyinetron saya… Y_Y**

.

.

.

.

.

**~oOoOo#0#oOoOo~**

.

**(3) Jangan Pernah Mencintaiku Lagi…**

.

Sasuke sedang berada di belakang gedung sekolahnya karena menunggu seorang teman yang akan membawakan ijazahnya. Ia yang tidak memiliki seragam, tidak mungkin bisa bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk mengikuti upacara kelulusan. Karena itu, ia datang sebelum upacara dimulai dan akan pulang setelah sekolah menjadi sepi.

Ternyata tahun ini pun Sasuke tidak ikut berpesta seusai wisuda bersama teman-temannya. Tiga tahun yang lalu ia melarikan diri karena tak ingin, kalau sekarang… ia ingin namun tak bisa. Padahal saat ini ia ingin tertawa, atau paling tidak… hanya memberikan senyum untuk teman-teman yang sudah sekitar tiga tahun menemani kegiatan belajarnya. Dalam hatinya juga masih ada keinginan untuk tampil pada foto kenangan yang diambil seusai upacara. Keadaan ini membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum miris.

Aroma rumput basah mendominasi udara yang dihirup Sasuke. Salju memang sudah digantikan musim semi, namun sisa-sisa kehadirannya masih terasa. Sasuke menghela napas bersamaan dengan hempasan punggungnya ke tembok bercat putih gedung olah raga. Ia menengadah dan hanya bisa menemukan langit yang sedikit mendung. Tidak menarik, bahkan semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sambil mempertahankan senyum perihnya karena teringat kehidupannya yang berubah banyak hanya karena kesalahan yang dilakukannya dalam beberapa detik. Setelah keluar dari kediamannya, Sasuke sempat berpikir untuk menyerah dan akhirnya mati dengan tidak terhormat. Tapi, ia tidak ingin menjadi arwah penasaran karena masih memiliki mimpi yang belum diwujudkannya. Mimpi yang berani diperjuangkannya karena seorang perempuan menginginkannya agar menjadi diri sendiri. Sebelumnya Sasuke sudah memiliki rencana menjalani hidupnya di bangku kuliah hanya untuk mendapatkan gelar, bukan ilmu.

Beberapa hari terakhir Sasuke merasa ingin menangis, bermaksud mengurangi beban pikiran dan hatinya. Anehnya, air matanya seolah mengering. Ia memang bukan pemuda cengeng, namun sebagai manusia terkadang menangis juga dibutuhkan. Apalagi ketika ia merasa sudah berada di batas kesanggupannya.

Sasuke kembali menampakkan pupil hitamnya ketika merasakan tepukan di pundak. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menerima sesuatu yang diangsurkan kepadanya.

"Bagaimana jika ibumu kembali bertanya kepadaku mengenai keberadaanmu?"

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sosok yang bertanya. Ia hanya tersenyum miring, tanpa berminat untuk membalas pertanyaan si pemuda berambut pirang.

"Terakhir, kakakmu yang meneleponku," imbuh lawan bicara Sasuke, "Katanya, ibumu sakit karena terus memikirkanmu."

Sebelum bicara, Sasuke menarik napas panjang karena secara mendadak organ pernapasannya terasa menyesakkan, "Katakan kalau aku belum bisa pulang."

"Tapi, saat ini ibumu sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Tak adakah keinginan untuk menjenguknya?"

"Aku akan pulang jika _Otou_-_sama_ yang menginginkannya."

.

.

.

Sasuke diterima belajar di jurusan arsitektur seperti harapannya. Setelah melihat namanya tercetak di surat kabar, untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum tulus dalam beberapa minggu terakhir. Ia sempat tidak mengenali nama panjangnya karena marganya memang sudah berubah semenjak seorang kakek tua menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarga.

Hari ini Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya menuju bank cabang universitasnya untuk membayar setengah dari biaya masuk fakultas teknik, khususnya jurusan arsitektur. Ia membayar lima puluh persen dari biaya yang ditetapkan bukan karena tidak mampu, melainkan karena ia mendapatkan beasiswa sebagian. Tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan beasiswa penuh jika Sasuke hanya menjadi murid jenius yang tidak aktif dalam organisasi sekolah, yang sebenarnya tidak semua perguruan tinggi mempermasalahkannya.

Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya, Sasuke harus bergabung dalam antrean panjang menuju salah satu loket _teller_ bank. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga bisa membayar melalui mesin _teller_ otomatis yang tersebar di beberapa titik kota tempatnya tinggal. Namun untuk kali ini ia tidak memanfaatkan kemudahan itu karena ingin merasakan mengantre dan membayar biaya pendidikan dengan tangannya sendiri, menggunakan hasil jerih payahnya.

Sasuke semakin dekat dengan gilirannya ketika suasana tenang terisi dengan bisikan beberapa nasabah bank. Ia yang sedikit penasaran, menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari penyebab keributan. Matanya langsung memicing untuk memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tidak terganggu. Ia sedikit meragukan matanya ketika melihat pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang seumuran dengannya. Sasuke yakin bahwa pemuda kaya yang dilihatnya adalah mahasiswa baru, satu universitas dengannya.

Sasuke mendecih pelan melihat beberapa nasabah berlomba-lomba menarik perhatian sang Tuan Muda dengan mencoba menukarkan nomor antrean. Tak berapa lama Sasuke mengubah pikiran negatifnya karena pemuda yang terlihat angkuh dan sering muncul di layar televisi itu, menolak sopan usaha beberapa nasabah. Ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan pemuda bermata _lavender_ itu, Sasuke teringat seorang perempuan yang membuatnya merasakan manis dan pahitnya mencintai. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya karena tak ingin terhipnotis oleh mata berwarna _soft_ itu.

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju salah satu _teller_ ketika nomor antreannya diumumkan secara lantang. Senyuman dan salam dari _teller_ yang cantik menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Ia menyerahkan _form_ dan buku tabungan yang saldonya akan cukup untuk makan sebulan jika dikurangi biaya yang harus dibayarnya.

_Teller_ membaca nama yang tertulis di _form_ untuk memastikan, "Sarutobi Sasuke."

"Benar," balas Sasuke tegas.

.

.

.

Setelah menjadi mahasiswa, Sasuke tetap bekerja di pagi dan malam hari. Ia mengatur jadwal kuliahnya agar sebisa mungkin tidak bentrok dengan jam kerjanya di pagi hari. Awalnya ia merasa sedikit keteteran karena jurusan arsitektur mengharuskannya meluangkan banyak waktu untuk belajar. Tugasnya di awal kuliah juga membuatnya harus sering begadang. Biasanya Sasuke akan mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sebelum berangkat kerja ke kedai _sake_ yang dimulai dari pukul sembilan hingga tengah malam. Keuntungan bekerja tengah malam di kedai _sake_ mengajarkan Sasuke untuk terbiasa begadang.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini pun Sasuke mengantarkan surat kabar ke kediaman para keluarga kaya. Ia tidak pernah lagi mendapatkan _complain_ karena sudah berusaha berangkat sepagi mungkin. Namun pagi ini agaknya berbeda, karena di depan gerbang salah satu pelanggannya sudah menunggu seorang perempuan berseragam _maid_ hitam. Sasuke mendecak setelah melirik jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat. Ia mempercepat kayuhannya agar tidak membuat pelanggannya menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Setelah mengerem sepedanya hingga menimbulkan bunyi decitan, Sasuke bergegas menyangga sepedanya dan menghampiri _maid_ yang ia yakini sedang menunggu surat kabar di tangannya.

"Sasuke-_sama_?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar suara yang tidak asing keluar dari mulut perempuan yang baru kali ini dilihatnya. Ia masih terpaku di tempat saat airmata mengaliri pipi _maid_ di hadapannya.

"Maaf." Walaupun Sasuke tidak mengetahui letak kesalahannya hingga membuat sang _maid_ menangis, ia merasa harus tetap mengucapkannya. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia mengangsurkan surat kabar kepada perempuan berambut hitam sebahu tersebut.

"Bahkan kau masih memakainya," ucap _maid_ setelah surat kabar berada di tangannya yang gemetaran.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang _maid_, dan pada saat itu ia yakin bahwa sosok yang berdiri di depannya adalah perempuan yang sangat ingin ditemuinya walaupun penampilannya berbeda.

"Hinata?" ucap Sasuke terbata dengan mata membelalak.

_Maid_ yang tidak lain adalah Hinata, sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya. Ia menyerah, sudah menyerah hanya karena melihat Sasuke.

Hinata tak sengaja menjatuhkan surat kabar di tangannya saat Sasuke merengkuhnya. Ia memang belum mendengar sepatah kata pun dari Sasuke, namun ia bisa merasakan kerinduan Sasuke hanya dari eratnya pelukan yang didapatkannya.

"Kau tidak salah, kenapa pergi?" bisik Sasuke lirih, "Kenapa meninggalkanku?"

Ini bukan saatnya untuk terbuai, Hinata menyadari itu. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya. Tiba-tiba Hinata kehilangan keberanian untuk membalas tatapan Sasuke, karena itu ia menundukkan pandangannya. Ia mengambil surat kabar yang tergeletak di depan kakinya, kemudian dengan berani memandang mata Sasuke setelah melepas lensa kontak yang menutupi sinar _lavender_nya.

"Aku tidak akan menanyakan alasanmu mengubah penampilan," ujar Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi senyum tipis oleh Hinata.

Hinata juga merasa tidak perlu menanyakan penyebab Sasuke menurunkan harga dirinya sebagai Tuan Muda dengan menjalani profesi loper koran. Belum puas memandang Sasuke, Hinata menyadari bahwa tidak seharusnya berlama-lama dengannya. Ia memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya, begitu pun dengan Sasuke yang tidak boleh terlambat mengantarkan surat kabar ke kediaman lain. Ia tidak ingin menciptakan masalah baru untuk Sasuke.

"Permisi," pamit Hinata seraya membungkuk dan berbalik. Pintu gerbang hanya tinggal sejengkal ketika langkahnya terhenti oleh pelukan Sasuke. Tanpa diminta, airmatanya kembali menetes ketika mendengar isakan pelan Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata," lirih Sasuke di telinga Hinata.

Hinata berusaha agar suaranya terdengar normal ketika bicara, "Kalau begitu, jangan pernah mencintaiku lagi." Gagal. Di setiap kata yang diucapkannya, selalu diikuti isakan pilu yang bisa menggetarkan hati pendengarnya.

"Begitu?"

Hinata dapat merasakan lengan yang melingkari sekitar lehernya semakin mengendur. Ada perasaan tidak rela yang terselip di hatinya.

"Aku bersyukur karena telah mengenalmu."

Tanpa berbalik pun, Hinata bisa mengetahui kalau airmata masih membasahi pipi Sasuke. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan pundaknya basah karena airmata Sasuke yang jatuh di sana.

"Terima kasih."

Suara langkah yang semakin menjauh dapat didengar oleh Hinata.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Suara Sasuke yang dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Hinata juga memelan dan akhirnya tidak terdengar lagi.

Dengan langkah gontai, Hinata memasuki pintu gerbang dan semakin memperlebar langkahnya hingga berlari. Ia memerintahkan kakinya menuju ruangan tempat majikannya menunggu surat kabar edisi hari ini. Sebelum mengetuk pintu tinggi di hadapannya, Hinata menghapus airmatanya dan seketika menampakkan senyum lebar.

Setelah mendapatkan izin, Hinata menghampiri meja kerja majikannya dan menyerahkan surat kabar yang sedikit kusut karena ulahnya.

"Maaf, saya terlambat," ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk. Ia memberanikan diri untuk berdiri tegak dan mengangkat wajahnya setelah majikannya memerintahkan.

"Sunny, matamu…"

Hinata sedikit tersentak karena berpikir bahwa majikannya mengetahui kecengengannya setelah melihat matanya yang pasti memerah.

"Ma…maaf Inoichi-_sama_, mata saya kemasukan debu. Sa…saya akan segera mencuci muka." Sekali lagi Hinata membungkuk dan langsung minta undur diri, tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi majikannya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk memeluk lutut di lantai dingin kamarnya, dengan punggung menyandar pada sisi tempat tidur. Pandangan matanya tampak kosong, bahkan ia tidak menyadari saat Tenten masuk ke kamarnya. Saat ini, dalam pikiran dan hatinya hanya ada seorang pemuda yang telah menghancurkan pertahanan yang dalam beberapa minggu terakhir dibangunnya secara perlahan. Padahal ia tidak ingin cengeng lagi, namun airmatanya turun tanpa diminta ketika melihat pemuda yang dicintainya berada pada tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

Setelah mendengar bunyi deritan kayu, Hinata baru menyadari kehadiran Tenten di kamarnya.

"Dia bilang kalau dia mencintaiku," Hinata berhenti sejenak hanya untuk menahan tangisannya, "Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya." Kemudian ia tertawa hambar bercampur tangis. "Dia kaya, terhormat, dan berpendidikan tinggi. Kenapa harus mencintaiku yang miskin, hina, dan kurang berpendidikan?"

"Kau hanya harus bersyukur karena cintamu berbalas," sahut Tenten yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Ia jadi kehilangan rasa kantuknya karena melihat keadaan Hinata yang jauh lebih buruk daripada terkena sabetan rotan dari ayah adopsinya.

"Tapi, dia sudah melepaskanku," ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum.

"Senyum palsumu menyakitkan."

Hinata masih terus mempertahankan senyumnya, lalu berujar pelan, "Ada yang pernah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa tersenyum bisa membuatku keluar dari situasi sulit, bahkan jika senyum itu palsu."

"Apa dia semacam orang yang gemar tersenyum?" tanya Tenten tak acuh.

"Sepertinya," Hinata seolah mengingat-ingat sesuatu sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Hinata tertawa kecil sambil berjalan menuju laci di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia mengeluarkan saputangan berwarna abu-abu muda yang sudah bersih dari airmatanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan saputangannya."

Jika diperhatikan, pada salah satu pojok saputangan terdapat tiga huruf yang disulam menggunakan benang merah.

.

**~oOoOo#0#oOoOo~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**19 Maret 2011**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya…**

**Kritik dan saran?**


	4. Jangan Pernah Menemuiku Lagi

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Jangan Pernah… © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Alur fic ini terkesan terlalu cepat? Sebenarnya dari awal alurnya sudah cepat kok. Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview fic-fic nyinetron saya… Y_Y**

**Maaf karena apdetnya sangat lama… Y_Y**

.

.

.

.

.

**~oOoOo#0#oOoOo~**

.

**(4) Jangan Pernah Menemuiku Lagi…**

.

Setelah membulatkan tekad untuk menghubungi Itachi _via_ telepon, Sasuke berada di kamar rawat ibunya karena beberapa saat lalu dijemput oleh sebuah mobil mewah di depan gerbang universitasnya. Selama ia hidup, seingatnya ibunya belum pernah merasa kurang sehat selama beberapa hari hingga harus menjalani rawat inap di rumah sakit. Jika memang ia yang menjadi penyebabnya, ia berharap agar kehadirannya membawa pengaruh baik terhadap kesehatan ibundanya. Ia bahkan bersabar tatkala ibunya masih memeluknya dengan erat sampai membuatnya sedikit sukar untuk menarik napas. Bukannya ia merasa tidak nyaman, ia malah merasa tentram berada dalam dekapan ibunya; ia seolah kembali menjadi bocah yang selalu dimanja.

"Kenapa kau jadi kurus begini?" lirih Mikoto sambil terisak dan membelai lembut rambut hitam kebiruan milik Sasuke. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, selain untuk melepaskan rindu, ia juga memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah bila merasakan perbedaan pada tubuh putra bungsunya. "Apa kau makan dengan teratur?" bisiknya lemah, "Selama ini kau tidur di mana, Nak?" Tangisnya kembali pecah ketika ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Sasuke.

Sekarang Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa ibunya memiliki bahu yang kecil dan kurus. Jadi, wanita bertubuh ramping dan berparas cantik inilah yang telah memberikan kehidupan kepadanya. Dulu, ia merasa bahwa ibunya begitu tinggi saat jemari mungilnya menggamit jari-jari lentik tangan wanita itu. Kini, bahkan telapak tangannya sudah lebih lebar dari milik ibunya. "Aku tidak mau melihat _Okaa_-_sama_ sakit," gumam Sasuke sembari mengeratkan pelukannya dan memberikan sedikit penekanan pada pipi ibunya yang menempel lembut pada pipi kanannya. "Maafkan aku, _Okaa_-_sama_…"

"Aku kira harga dirimu terlalu tinggi hingga kau tidak bisa mengucapkan kata maaf."

Sebelumnya, Sasuke tidak mendengar suara pintu di belakangnya dibuka atau ditutup. Dengan enggan ia melepaskan lingkaran kedua lengannya di tubuh ibunya. Ia menoleh dan memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan tajam ayahnya. "Aku manusia, _Otou_-_sama_. Manusia melakukan kesalahan," ucapnya tegas tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya di tepi ranjang.

Fugaku tersenyum miring karena Sasuke mengingatkannya kembali pada kodrat manusia yang tak luput dari dosa. Ia hampir lupa bahwa ia juga pernah berbuat salah kepada anak keduanya tersebut. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi, ia berjalan mendekati Mikoto yang belum berani mencairkan ketegangan. Ia menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke dahi istrinya, dan lebih dari sekali ke leher wanita berambut hitam kebiruan itu. Sepertinya ia belum sepenuhnya memercayai penuturan dokter yang beberapa saat lalu berpapasan dengannya di depan ruangan.

"Aku merasa jauh lebih baik," kata Mikoto seraya tersenyum menenangkan, seolah mengetahui sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan suaminya dengan kata-kata.

Entah sejak kapan, namun Sasuke sudah bergerak membuka pintu ketika Mikoto mencari keberadaan pemuda itu yang tak lagi duduk di sebelahnya. "Sopirmu menunggu di tempat parkir, Nak…" tuturnya lembut.

"Aku belum bisa pulang ke kediaman Uchiha," sahut Sasuke tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Mikoto hampir menurunkan kedua kakinya bila Fugaku tidak menahannya. Airmata kembali membasahi kedua pipinya kala Sasuke membuka pintu lebih lebar. "Apa kau ingin ibumu ini tidak pulang dari rumah sakit, Sasuke?" tanyanya disertai isak tangis.

"Jangan membuatku tidak memiliki alasan untuk pulang ke rumah," ujar Sasuke sambil perlahan menutup pintu dari luar, "Aku pasti akan pulang, tapi tidak sekarang."

.

.

.

Tangan berkulit putih milik Hinata bergerak mengambil beberapa sayuran berdaun hijau seperti yang tertulis pada secarik kertas yang diberikan oleh kepala pelayan kediaman Yamanaka. Ia lalu meletakkan sayur-sayur ke dalam troli belanja, bersamaan dengan Tenten yang berjalan mendekat sambil membawa _tissue_ toilet kemasan enam _roll_. Rambut hitam sebahunya bergoyang cepat saat ia mengembalikan perhatiannya pada rak buah. Hinata kembali melihat catatan di tangannya dan mulai melangkah ke bagian lain dari _supermarket_ yang menyediakan perlengkapan mandi. Tenten yang mendorong troli di belakang Hinata, mendadak menghentikan langkahnya karena Hinata secara tiba-tiba terpaku di dekat rak makanan instan.

"Ah, Anda yang waktu itu."

Samar-samar Tenten mendengar suara pelan Hinata yang bercampur nada gugup. Tenten hanya bisa menemukan sosok pria berambut hitam dan berkulit putih yang saat ini berdiri di dekat Hinata. Perlahan Tenten mendorong troli sampai bersebelahan dengan Hinata dan keningnya sedikit mengernyit tatkala melihat Hinata membungkukkan badan kepada pria yang baru kali ini dilihatnya.

"Maaf?" Pria yang sepertinya ramah itu tampak bingung meskipun lengkungan bibirnya melebar.

Tenten melirik Hinata yang terlihat grogi. Sejak diasuh oleh orang yang sama, baru kali ini Tenten melihat Hinata gemetaran selain di hadapan pasangan suami istri yang mengadopsi keduanya.

"_A_…_ano_, saputangan," kata Hinata pelan, yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan, "Terima kasih, Tuan." Sekali lagi Hinata membungkuk singkat, membuat pria di depannya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Apa saya mengenal Anda?"

Melihat senyum yang selalu terkembang di wajah sang pria dan mendengar saputangan disebut-sebut oleh Hinata, sepertinya Tenten mengerti mengenai inti dari pembicaraan yang tidak melibatkan dirinya. Ia yang tahu diri segera melanjutkan kegiatan belanjanya setelah meminta kertas kecil yang kusut dan sedikit basah karena remasan tangan Hinata.

"_Shinkansen_," ucap Hinata sedikit terbata, kemudian cepat melanjutkan karena pria berkulit pucat di hadapannya belum memberikan respon yang berarti, "menuju Yamaguchi."

"Saputangan, _shinkansen_ menuju Yamaguchi…" pria itu menggumam sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Maaf, saat ini saya tidak membawa saputangan Anda. Saya tidak pernah menduga akan bertemu dengan Anda di sini," sekali lagi Hinata membungkukkan badan seusai mengucapkannya dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Seingat saya, waktu itu saya memberikan saputangan kepada perempuan berambut _indigo_ panjang."

Hinata yang semula menunduk langsung mengangkat wajahnya seusai mendengar penuturan tenang lawan bicaranya. Ia benar-benar lupa akan perubahan penampilannya. "Anda mungkin bingung atau tidak percaya, tapi saya adalah orang yang Anda maksud," ujarnya dengan wajah kembali menghadap lantai putih _supermarket_, "Saya pasti akan mengembalikan saputangan Anda di lain kesempatan."

Tanpa sepengetahuan dari Hinata, pria itu melebarkan lengkungan bibirnya hingga matanya semakin menyipit. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

Bungkukan badan dan ucapan terima kasih dari Hinata mengakhiri percakapan keduanya. Hinata segera melangkah pergi sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk mencari sosok perempuan berambut coklat di antara rak-rak tinggi.

.

.

.

Sebelum menuju kedai _sake_, Sasuke membelokkan sepedanya ke arah berlawanan karena mendapatkan pesan singkat dari wanita yang mempekerjakannya sebagai loper koran. Biasanya ia bertemu atasannya tersebut hanya pada saat mengambil tumpukan surat kabar yang akan diantarkannya ke rumah-rumah pengguna jasanya. Tadi pagi ia memang lupa membawa amplop berisi gajinya bulan ini, mungkin karena alasan itu ia dipanggil ke sana. Tetapi, sebenarnya ia sudah merencanakan untuk mengambilnya besok sebelum memulai pekerjaan paruh waktunya di pagi hari. Memikirkan tugasnya untuk memasukkan gulungan surat kabar ke sebuah kotak di dekat gerbang kediaman mewah, membuat Sasuke teringat kepada mantan pelayan pribadinya yang selalu memenuhi benaknya.

Tiba-tiba perhatian Sasuke terbagi antara benda mengilat yang melingkar di salah satu jari manisnya dan jalanan yang sedikit lembab. "Saat aku sudah mampu menggantinya dengan yang asli, aku akan berani menemuimu lagi," gumamnya sembari mencium cincin perak di jari manisnya.

Sasuke memarkirkan sepedanya di halaman bangunan mungil yang berdiri di dekat apartemen sederhana. Selain memiliki usaha yang bergerak di bidang jasa yaitu pengantar koran dengan sistem berlangganan, atasan Sasuke juga menyewakan apartemen khusus wanita. Entah ia harus mensyukuri paras rupawannya atau sebaliknya karena setiap kali ia menginjakkan kaki di dekat bangunan apartemen itu, ia kerap kali mendapatkan tatapan menggoda dari beberapa wanita muda yang biasanya berbincang di salah satu balkon apartemen. Sepertinya hanya sekumpulan wanita berpakaian terbuka yang tidak hanya mencari perhatian dari satu lelaki saja, yang menurut Sasuke sangat menjengkelkan.

Seperti biasa, wanita berambut coklat menduduki kursi di belakang meja kayu saat Sasuke memasuki ruangan yang tidak luas tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menghampiri meja kerja atasannya dan mengambil amplop berwarna coklat muda yang berada di dekat tumpukan kertas. Ia hanya sedikit membungkuk sebelum berbalik dan berjalan mendekati pintu keluar. Namun, tangan kanannya baru menggenggam kenop pintu saat ia merasakan sesuatu melingkari pinggangnya dan mencegahnya meninggalkan ruangan.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke tergagap sambil mencoba melepaskan kedua lengan yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Yang seperti ini sudah biasa, Sasuke-_san_…" bisik wanita berambut panjang yang saat ini masih memberikan pelukan untuk Sasuke dari belakang. Tangan kanannya mulai bergerak menjelajahi dada bidang Sasuke, hingga membuat pemuda itu menelan ludah dengan paksa. Sementara tangan kirinya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sasuke, tangan kanannya mulai berani membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja hitam Sasuke dengan cepat. Gerakannya seketika terhenti ketika Sasuke mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan. Setelah ini, aku akan langsung menaikkan gajimu…" desahnya di telinga pemuda yang sedang terbelalak tersebut.

Perempuan tidak lebih kuat dari laki-laki, itu yang diyakini Sasuke. Mungkin ia harus tetap meyakininya karena saat ini ia sudah berhasil melepaskan kekangan di tubuhnya. Ia belum bisa bernapas lega karena wanita berambut coklat itu menyeringai licik sembari menyandar di pintu, mencegah Sasuke agar tidak meninggalkan ruangan yang mulai memanas tersebut. Sasuke langsung mencari objek lain untuk dipandang ketika wanita di hadapannya dengan gerak lambat mulai membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja biru tuanya.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan berteriak minta tolong layaknya seorang perempuan," desis wanita bermata biru itu dengan nada menggoda, tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hampir membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya.

.

**~oOoOo#0#oOoOo~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**30 Juni 2011**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya…**

**Kritik dan saran?**


	5. Jangan Pernah Menghantuiku Lagi

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Jangan Pernah… © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Tentang dandelion di chapter ini, saya hanya membaca dari berbagai sumber, yang berarti hak milik filosofinya bukan pada saya, hehe, maaf jika ada yang tidak berkenan. Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview fic-fic nyinetron saya… Y_Y**

.

.

.

.

.

**~oOoOo#0#oOoOo~**

.

**(5) Jangan Pernah Menghantuiku Lagi…**

.

"Sebagai laki-laki aku juga punya harga diri," ujar Sasuke seraya mendorong wanita di hadapannya hingga tersungkur ke samping dan membentur pinggiran sofa. Sekarang ia tidak peduli bila harus kehilangan satu pekerjaannya karena ia masih bisa mendapatkan upah untuk kerja kerasnya di tengah malam.

Sasuke mengeluarkan amplop yang sebelumnya sudah memasuki saku kemejanya, kemudian dilemparkannya ke depan wanita yang sudah tidak tertarik untuk melakukan penyerangan. Sama sekali tidak ada penyesalan di hatinya kala ia melepaskan beberapa lembar uang yang masing-masing bernominal sepuluh ribu _yen_ itu. Ia malah menambahkan banyaknya uang kertas yang berserakan di lantai dengan melemparkan beberapa lembar lainnya dari dalam dompet hitamnya. Dengan ini, ia berharap tidak akan merasa berhutang sekaligus malu karena pernah mengisi lambungnya dengan makanan yang dibelinya menggunakan gaji dari mantan atasannya tersebut.

"Kau akan menyesal, Uchiha Sasuke…"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti di depan pintu yang hampir dibukanya. Matanya terbelalak seusai mendengar desisan wanita berambut coklat dan bermata biru itu. Selama menjalani profesi sebagai loper koran, seingatnya ia memperkenalkan diri dengan menggunakan marga yang belum lama disandangnya. Wanita berambut panjang itu menyeringai licik; tampak menyukai reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang pernah menjadi bawahannya.

Sambil menelan ludahnya dengan paksa, Sasuke membuka pintu dan membantingnya dengan kasar. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri tempat sepedanya terparkir sembari mengancingkan kembali kemeja hitamnya. Meskipun ekspresinya terlihat tenang seperti biasanya, dadanya bergemuruh dan napasnya memburu menahan rasa kesal.

Sasuke mengayuh sepeda gunungnya dengan kecepatan maksimal yang mampu dihasilkan gerakan kakinya. Sepedanya melaju kencang berlawanan dengan hembusan angin malam awal musim semi yang seolah sanggup menusuk sampai ke tulang. Suara kendaraan di jalan raya hanya terdengar samar di kedua telinganya. Aroma jalan yang basah terasa menyesakkan di hidungnya seiring semakin lamanya ia mengayuhkan sepedanya di jalur yang lengang.

Decitan yang mengganggu memenuhi udara tatkala Sasuke mengerem sepedanya secara mendadak. Napasnya terengah-engah dan paru-parunya terasa sesak karena ia terlalu memaksakan diri. Uap tipis kerap kali muncul di sekitar mulut dan hidungnya, menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang bernapas dengan cepat. Ia berhenti untuk waktu yang cukup lama hanya untuk menormalkan kerja jantung dan alat pernapasannya. Sejenak ia menengadahkan kepala dan hanya dapat menemukan hamparan langit hitam tanpa bintang.

Perlahan Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak pernah menyesal karena telah meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Dengan meninggalkan keluarganya, ia semakin dekat dengan mimpinya; tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Ia tidak menyesal karena dengan memilih jalan ini ia telah bertemu kembali dengan perempuan yang menjadi pemilik hatinya. Ia pasti tidak menyesal. Ya, ia tidak akan menyesal.

.

.

.

Tidur Sasuke yang berbantalkan buku-buku perpustakaan tampak nyenyak dan sepertinya mampu bertahan hingga beberapa jam ke depan. Beberapa hari terakhir, selain bekerja tengah malam di kedai _sake_, Sasuke memang begadang karena dikejar _deadline_. Ia harus menyelesaikan sebuah desain bangunan dari kompetisi yang diikutinya; kompetisi rekonstruksi perpustakaan fakultas teknik yang sejak satu jam lalu salah satu meja dan kursinya malah menjadi alas tidurnya.

Sasuke merasa terusik saat seseorang mengguncang bahunya dengan semakin cepat. Dalam keadaan mata terpejam, keningnya mengernyit sebelum bangkit dan duduk tegak sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Setelah kesadarannya benar-benar kembali, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri untuk melihat sosok yang berani mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Seketika matanya menatap tajam perempuan berambut coklat panjang di sebelahnya, namun tatapannya melembut ketika ia menemukan mata _lavender_ seperti milik seseorang yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

"Seingatku, kau sekelas denganku, Sarutobi-_san_," ucap perempuan berekspresi tenang itu, "Jam kedua akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. Kemudian ia mengambil kunci lokernya yang tergeletak di meja dan berjalan di belakang teman sekelasnya yang seingatnya bernama Hyuuga Hanabi. Setahunya, Hanabi adalah saudara sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji yang menjadi ahli waris kekayaan Hyuuga Hiashi. Sedangkan Hyuuga Hanabi adalah putri tunggal dari saudara kembar Hyuuga Hiashi, yaitu Hyuuga Hizashi. Semua itu hanya sebatas yang diketahui oleh Sasuke menurut informasi yang diperolehnya dari televisi. Yang pasti, selain Hanabi, Neji juga merupakan teman seangkatannya pada jurusan yang sama; arsitektur. Mungkin dua bersaudara itu menempuh pendidikan arsitektur karena keluarga Hyuuga memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang jasa konstruksi, menurut Sasuke.

Setelah mengambil tas hitamnya di loker perpustakaan, Sasuke sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menuju bangunan sebelah yang merupakan gedung jurusannya. Ia terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Hanabi duduk berjongkok di dekat pohon besar yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu masuk gedung jurusan arsitektur. Ia mengambil langkah pelan mendekati Hanabi dan tanpa kata berdiri di samping perempuan yang seumuran dengannya itu.

"Aku sangat menyukai dandelion sejak seseorang memberikan sebuah buku tentang si topi putih yang lemah, yang tak pernah menarik perhatian dan nyaris terlupakan di antara semarak warna-warni bunga yang jelita," ujar Hanabi tanpa harus menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok yang menghentikan langkah di sebelahnya. Lagipula, ia terlihat enggan untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari bunga berkelopak putih dan halus yang secara kebetulan tumbuh sedikit bergerombol di dekat akar pohon.

"Meskipun diterbangkan oleh angin yang tak tentu arah, jatuh di tanah yang gersang, di tepi jalan berbatu, dan dihimpit semak berduri, bunga dandelion akan tetap tegar. Dia mencari setitik celah dan berjuang untuk tetap hidup. Dia tak kenal kata menyerah, dia tak pernah berhenti berusaha," imbuh Hanabi dengan semangat, "Tujuan hidupnya hanya satu," ia berhenti sejenak untuk tersenyum tipis, "setelah dia terbang melintasi jagad raya, meniti kehidupan yang penuh kesulitan, sejauh apapun dia telah pergi, suatu hari nanti dia akan kembali. Dia akan kembali lagi ke tempat dari mana dia berasal. Dia pasti kembali, untuk berterima kasih…"

Entah mengapa Sasuke jadi berpikir bahwa saat ini dirinya mirip dengan bunga dandelion. Suatu hari nanti ia juga akan kembali kepada keluarganya, ia akan kembali menjadi seorang Uchiha setelah ia mendapatkan kehormatan dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia akan pulang setelah ia dewasa, setelah ia berani memperjuangkan apapun yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Ia juga akan kembali kepada seseorang yang dikasihinya saat ia mampu memenuhi janjinya.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka akan menjadi salah satu dari beberapa mahasiswa yang berdiri di atas panggung aula fakultas teknik karena menempati peringkat kedua, setelah Hyuuga Neji yang menjadi pemenang kompetisi rekonstruksi bangunan perpustakaan fakultas tersebut. Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu berharap akan menang atau meraih gelar juara. Ia turut berpartisipasi dalam kompetisi hanya untuk mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuannya saat ini. Sungguh ia yang merasa kurang mampu dalam bersosialisasi tidak menduga akan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sasuke tidak yakin apabila tidak ada satu pun stasiun televisi yang tidak menayangkan momen ini, melihat dari hadirnya seorang Hyuuga Hiashi sebagai tamu kehormatan, serta Sai yang menjadi salah satu juri yang sangat kompeten di bidangnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit mengagumi sosok Sai yang merupakan seorang arsitek muda berbakat yang turut melambungkan nama baik Perusahaan Jasa Konstruksi Hyuuga di antara jajaran perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang yang sama. Ia merasa beruntung karena beberapa saat yang lalu diberi kesempatan untuk berjabat tangan dengan arsitek yang dikaguminya tersebut.

Hyuuga Neji yang meraih juara pertama telah selesai memberikan sambutan singkat serta menyampaikan ucapan terima kasihnya kepada beberapa pihak, dan diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan meriah. Sekarang tiba saatnya bagi Sasuke untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Para hadirin mendengarkan dengan seksama seperti yang mereka lakukan terhadap putra tunggal Hyuuga Hiashi yang terhormat, hingga suatu waktu suasana menjadi lebih hening dibandingkan sebelumnya karena sebaris kalimat yang disampaikan oleh Sasuke sebagai penutup sambutannya, "Arsitektur bukan soal menang atau kalah, tetapi sesuatu yang kita bangun untuk kehormatan diri sendiri."

Masih hening untuk beberapa saat, hingga Sai berdiri dan memberikan tepukan pertamanya dengan senyum mengembang. Kali ini Sasuke tidak hanya merasa beruntung, tetapi juga merasa dihargai. Orang kedua yang memberikan _standing_ _applause_ adalah Hanabi, dan Sasuke dapat melihatnya dengan jelas meski perempuan itu duduk di kursi merah empuk yang agak jauh di belakang. Detik berikutnya satu per satu hadirin berdiri dan melakukan hal yang sama, membuat suasana menjadi sangat meriah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat badannya sedikit membungkuk untuk memberikan hormat sebelum menuruni panggung.

"Orang yang tidak kompeten hanya bisa berbicara tentang hal yang tidak relevan," desis Hyuuga Hiashi yang menjadi satu-satunya hadirin yang tidak tertarik untuk memberikan tepukan tangannya. Ia melirik sinis pria di sebelahnya yang sudah kembali duduk, lalu kembali mendesis tajam, "Hanya saja, kebetulan kau berguna untukku. Kalau tidak…" tanpa meneruskan ucapannya, Hiashi meninggalkan kursi kehormatannya yang ada di barisan paling depan, juga meninggalkan sosok yang semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

.

.

.

Hanabi baru menduduki kursi kemudi mobil hitamnya ketika Neji menyusul duduk di sebelahnya. Seolah tidak menyadari kehadiran Neji, dengan santainya Hanabi memasang sabuk pengaman. "Selamat atas pertunanganmu," ucap Hanabi seraya menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari mobil-mobil mewah yang terparkir rapi di seberang mobilnya, "Pasti aku menjadi orang terakhir yang mengucapkannya."

"Aku kira kau akan mengucapkan selamat atas kemenanganku dalam kompetisi," ujar Neji disertai senyum miringnya, kemudian ia cepat menambahkan dengan nada dingin, "Ah, tapi sayangnya aku tidak membutuhkan semua ucapan itu, apalagi yang sebenarnya salah sasaran."

Selang beberapa menit hanya ada kesunyian. Hanabi maupun Neji masih asyik menyelami pikirannya masing-masing. Hanabi belum melajukan mobilnya, menunggu laki-laki di sebelahnya meninggalkannya seorang diri dalam rasa sepi. Sayangnya Neji malah memulai percakapan yang lain, "_Otou_-_sama_ keras kepala dan pemikirannya sangat kuno." Neji menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk melegakan alat pernapasannya yang mendadak terasa menyesakkan. Setelah ia menghembuskan napas dengan perlahan, ia menambahkan, "Terkadang aku ingin membencinya, meskipun tidak bisa."

Hanabi mendecih pelan diikuti tarikan satu sudut bibirnya. "Aku benci laki-laki yang sok _cool_, tidak ekspresif, dan tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata manis," ujarnya sinis sambil menatap tajam Neji yang membalas tatapannya.

"Aku tidak percaya," balas Neji tenang. Tanpa aba-aba, ia mencium bibir Hanabi hingga sepupunya itu kembali bersandar pada kursi di belakang kemudi. Kedua tangannya berada di kedua sisi tubuh Hanabi untuk menjaga keseimbangannya yang mulai goyah karena dorongan pada dada bidangnya. Ia menjauhkan diri sejenak hanya untuk mengatur napasnya yang memburu dan mempersilahkan Hanabi untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Cukup, Neji," kata Hanabi dingin sambil menekan rahangnya di tengah napasnya yang terengah-engah saat Neji hendak meraih bibirnya kembali.

Neji menyeringai tanpa melebarkan jarak sempit di antara dirinya dan Hanabi. "Kita bahkan sudah melakukan lebih dari ini," bisiknya lirih di depan wajah Hanabi.

Hanabi memejamkan kedua matanya sembari menggeleng pelan, mencoba membuang jauh-jauh potongan-potongan peristiwa yang mendadak kembali muncul ke permukaan secara kronologis. Ternyata ia memang tidak bisa melupakan dosa termanis yang pernah dibuatnya bersama Neji, saat laki-laki di hadapannya itu menyampaikan rasa cinta ke bagian terdalam tubuhnya. Ia tidak boleh hanya menyalahkan Neji karena ia juga melakukan hal yang sama; saling memberi dan menerima. Sama sekali tidak ada keterpaksaan, seolah tidak ada beban; bebas dan lepas. Tidak, ia tidak boleh kembali terbuai oleh pesona Neji. "Berhentilah menggangguku, Neji," gumam Hanabi tanpa menampakkan kilau _lavender_ miliknya.

"Asalkan kau tidak menyuruhku untuk berhenti mencintaimu."

Hanabi membuka matanya setelah merasakan kepergian Neji dan mendengar suara keras dari pintu mobilnya yang ditutup dari luar. Bersamaan dengan menutupnya kembali kedua kelopak matanya, air bening menuruni pipinya. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menitihkan airmata. Ia bahkan tidak menangis saat Neji bertunangan dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru. Ia juga masih menampakkan senyum saat menghadiri pesta pertunangan Neji yang sangat meriah layaknya resepsi pernikahan.

Mendengar ketukan pada kaca mobilnya, Hanabi segera menyeka airmatanya. Ia pasti sudah melajukan mobilnya bila yang dilihatnya adalah Neji. Sayangnya yang saat ini tersenyum dari balik kaca di sampingnya adalah pria lain yang juga dikenalnya. Ia menurunkan kaca pintu mobilnya dan memberikan pandangan bertanya untuk menggantikan suaranya.

"Aku pernah mendengar bahwa untuk menyembuhkan patah hati harus mencari cinta yang baru."

Hanabi terkekeh pelan sebelum berujar tenang, "Senyum yang lembut, sifat yang tenang, tubuh feminin dan proporsional. Pasti kau juga menyukai perempuan seperti itu."

"Aku menyukai perempuan kuat dan mandiri," sahut pria berambut hitam itu dengan cepat sembari menumpukan kedua lengannya pada jendela pintu mobil.

Seringai yang terkesan meremehkan mengembang di wajah tenang Hanabi. "Bukannya banyak laki-laki yang menyukai perempuan manis? Yang bisa membuat para lelaki memiliki keinginan untuk selalu melindunginya?" balasnya sinis.

"Jatuh cinta tidak memerlukan alasan, bukan?" lawan bicara Hanabi kembali menyahut tanpa ragu, disertai senyuman lebarnya yang khas.

"Jangan hanya mengatakan suka, tapi tunjukkan dengan tindakan."

"Apa boleh?" Senyum pria itu semakin melebar hingga matanya menyipit.

"Kau hanya memperburuk suasana hatiku." Hanabi langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan setitik harapan pada pria bermata hitam yang sampai sekarang belum mampu untuk mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

.

**~oOoOo#0#oOoOo~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**2 Juli 2011**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya…**

**Kritik dan saran?**


	6. Jangan Pernah Membuangku Lagi

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Jangan Pernah… © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview fic-fic nyinetron saya… Y_Y**

.

.

.

.

.

**~oOoOo#0#oOoOo~**

.

**(6) Jangan Pernah Membuangku Lagi…**

.

Belum lama setelah Sasuke menjadi populer di kalangan mahasiswi arsitektur karena pidato singkatnya di panggung kemenangan seorang Hyuuga Neji, kini ia hampir kehilangan beasiswa yang didapatkannya dengan perjuangan yang tak kenal putus asa. Tidak hanya itu, ia bahkan terancam dikeluarkan dari universitas karena terbukti memalsukan ijazah sekolah menengah. Pasti ia sudah menjadi pemuda yang gagal apabila ia tidak segera meluruskan permasalahan tersebut.

Karena itu, atas saran dari kakek penolongnya, Sarutobi Hiruzen, ia bersedia menurunkan harga dirinya karena meminta tolong pada ayahnya. Dengan ini, ia merasa sudah kalah; ia tidak bisa mempertahankan tekadnya yang semula sekeras baja. Mimpi masih belum dicapainya, tetapi, ia sudah harus melibatkan ayah serta ibunya dalam masalahnya. Ternyata ia memang belum mampu lepas dari campur tangan orang tuanya, terlebih dari seorang Uchiha Fugaku.

Sebenarnya pemuda Uchiha itu tidak melakukan tindak kejahatan. Ia hanya menyesuaikan identitasnya dengan marga barunya.

Sasuke tidak ingin berprasangka buruk kepada siapapun, namun, entah mengapa ia mengira bahwa yang terjadi padanya masih berhubungan dengan perselisihan antara dirinya dengan perempuan yang pernah mempekerjakannya sebagai pengantar surat kabar.

"Ayahmu terpukul setelah tahu kalau kau lebih memilih untuk menyandang marga lain," tutur Mikoto lemah ketika berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke di lapangan parkir fakultas teknik yang kebetulan sedang sepi.

Sasuke menghirup udara dengan rakus, mencoba melegakan dadanya yang mendadak terasa sesak. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia menyesal karena sempat membuang nama keluarga yang paling tepat untuk disandangnya. Namun, bukan berarti ia telah membenci ayahnya, apalagi keluarganya. Ia hanya ingin membuktikan pada ayahnya bahwa ia mampu untuk berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri, dan meraih kesuksesan dengan tangannya. Apa mau dikata, selamanya ia tak mungkin bisa terlepas dari mereka yang di tubuhnya mengalir darah yang sama dengannya.

Pemuda itu terhenti di dekat mobil hitam yang sudah tak asing baginya, saat Fugaku keluar dari dalam sana. Mikoto masih melangkah dengan tenang menghampiri suaminya, sekaligus dengan bahasa tubuhnya seperti mengajak Sasuke untuk ikut mendekat. Bungsu Uchiha itu melanjutkan langkahnya setelah mengumpulkan ketenangannya. Kata maaf yang hampir meluncur dari mulutnya harus tertelan kembali tatkala ayahnya memberikan pelukan paling erat yang pernah didapatkannya dari pria tersebut.

"Maaf, Nak," ucap Fugaku dengan suara getir.

Ayah mana yang tidak sedih bila putranya seolah-olah ingin memutus hubungan darah dengannya? Semarah-marahnya Fugaku pada ayahnya dulu, tak sekalipun terbersit niat untuk bertindak seperti yang telah dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Sebegitu bencikah Sasuke padanya? Terlalu sakitkah hati Sasuke karena perlakuannya waktu itu? Padahal beberapa saat setelah kepergian Sasuke malam itu, ia adalah orang yang merasa paling bersalah dan selalu dihantui penyesalan tiada terkira.

Anggukan kepala Sasuke mampu mengukir senyum tulus di wajah kusut Fugaku. Ia merasa pundaknya menjadi ringan, dan tak ada lagi beban hati yang menggelayutinya.

Begitupun dengan Sasuke yang merasa jauh lebih baik dan berjanji untuk tidak akan menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam lubang yang sama. Setelah mendapatkan beberapa tepukan di punggungnya, ayahnya melepaskan pelukan dan bersikap seolah tak pernah terjadi suatu permasalahan yang sanggup membuat Mikoto dirawat selama beberapa hari di rumah sakit.

Ibu dua putra itu menangis bahagia, menyaksikan bagaimana suaminya bersedia mengakui kesalahannya terhadap putra bungsunya. Ia yakin setelah kejadian ini Fugaku akan lebih bersabar dan berhati-hati dalam memperlakukan putranya, tanpa membatasi perhatian dan kasih sayang yang dicurahkannya.

Fugaku membuka pintu mobil di bagian kemudi, dan sebelum menduduki kursinya ia mengeluarkan ajakan yang sangat dirindukan oleh Sasuke, "Ayo pulang…"

Mulai sekarang Sasuke tidak akan dikenal dengan marga Sarutobi, tetapi Uchiha akan selalu berdampingan dengan nama kecilnya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan melupakan seorang kakek yang telah memberikan banyak pertolongan kepadanya, dan ia tidak akan keberatan untuk meluangkan waktu demi menemui pria tua yang tinggal seorang diri tersebut.

.

.

.

Hinata mendorong troli makanan memasuki kamar tidur nona mudanya setelah mendapatkan izin. Seperti hari libur sebelum-sebelumnya, Yamanaka Ino sedikit malas untuk sarapan di ruang makan. Selain itu, perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu sedang dalam program diet, jadi ia tidak ingin tergiur beraneka masakan di meja makan. Padahal menurut Hinata, nona mudanya yang bermata biru itu sudah memiliki tubuh yang proporsional.

Ino yang terlihat baru selesai mandi sedang memilih pakaiannya di lemari saat Hinata menata makan paginya di meja bundar yang terletak dekat pintu kaca menuju balkon.

"Sunny, tolong bukakan pintunya," pinta Ino sambil menunjuk pintu kaca yang tidak jauh dari jangkauan Hinata. Setelahnya ia masuk ke kamar mandi sembari membawa beberapa helai pakaian.

Seusai menata sarapan Ino dengan cekatan, Hinata menggeser pintu kaca menuju balkon dan merapikan ikatan tirai beludru merah di samping kanan kirinya. Udara pagi yang segar seketika memasuki kamar, membuat rambut hitam sebahunya bergoyang pelan. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil menikmati udara pagi hari yang terasa paling segar di antara waktu lainnya. Matanya terpejam perlahan, rasanya damai dan menenangkan.

"Sunny…"

Panggilan Ino membuat Hinata sedikit terperanjat. Buru-buru ia membuka matanya, namun angin berhembus lumayan kencang, membawa debu yang entah berasal dari mana. Sontak ia kembali memejamkan matanya yang terasa perih.

Ino jadi merasa bersalah, ia tak bermaksud mengejutkan perempuan yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"_Lavender_…" gumam Ino saat melihat mata Hinata yang memerah.

Hinata segera meminta izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan begitu menemukan lensa kontaknya yang berwarna hitam menempel di jemarinya yang semula digunakannya untuk mengusap matanya yang masih perih.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hiashi ingin melupakan apapun yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia berharap telinganya menangkap maksud yang salah dari berita yang baru disampaikan oleh Neji. Namun, melihat keseriusan Neji saat menatapnya dan ketegasan dalam pengakuannya, ia tidak yakin akan adanya kesalahan pada sistem kerja alat pendengarannya. Apalagi diperkuat dengan sikap Hanabi yang berdiri di sebelah Neji, yang tampak berpura-pura tangguh namun sebenarnya sedang mati-matian menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Pria itu tidak lagi menyembunyikan kemurkaannya ketika berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda-pemudi tersebut.

Neji sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan diterimanya. Mata nyalang pemuda itu belum lepas dari tatapan tajam Hiashi yang dipenuhi amarah, seolah menantang. Ayahnya itu semakin mendekat ketika ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, dan gemuruh di dadanya serasa mampu menulikan telinganya.

Mata pucat Neji sontak terbelalak karena di luar perkiraannya Hiashi melayangkan tamparan ke wajah Hanabi, bukan dirinya, hingga tampak darah segar di salah satu sudut bibir perempuan itu.

Hiashi pasti sukses melayangkan tamparan lainnya jika Neji tidak menahan tangan kokoh milik pria tersebut. Pemuda berambut coklat itu hampir kehilangan kendali atas tubuh ayahnya yang terus berontak dan seperti ingin menerkam Hanabi, andai Hizashi tidak masuk ke ruang keluarga dan membantunya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, _Onii_-_sama_…" Hizashi membawa Hanabi dalam pelukannya yang melindungi dan menenangkan. Putrinya itu hanya berwajah datar dan memandang kosong pada objek yang tidak diketahuinya. Ia tahu dan mengerti betul bahwa Hanabi merasa syok akibat kejadian barusan, sekaligus tertekan dan belum bisa menerima kenyataan. "Nasi sudah menjadi bubur," Hizashi menambahkan dengan pembawaannya yang tenang.

"Luapkan kemarahan _Otou_-_sama_ padaku," ujar Neji kalut ketika sudah tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Hiashi akan kembali menyerang Hanabi.

Hiashi malah berbalik dan tampak mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Di antara mereka yang berada di ruangan luas didominasi warna putih itu, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini.

"Gugurkan," titah Hiashi menyerupai seperti bisikan, namun sudah mampu terdengar dalam suasana sunyi. "Gugurkan kandunganmu," ulangnya tanpa berbalik menghadap tiga manusia lain yang tengah membelalak kaget.

Di antara mereka, Hanabi yang merasa paling terpukul. Bagaimanapun ia memang bersalah, tidak seharusnya ia mempertahankan hubungan terlarangnya dengan Neji, hingga melakukan perbuatan yang kini membuatnya mengandung benih sepupunya yang sebaya dengannya itu. Padahal ia sudah melepaskan Neji sejak mendengar desas-desus bahwa pemuda itu hendak ditunangkan dengan Yamanaka Ino. Namun, beberapa hari setelah pertunangan digelar, ia mendapati fakta bahwa dalam rahimnya tumbuh darah daging sepupunya. Sebenarnya ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu ayah dari calon bayi yang dikandungnya dan akan tinggal di luar negeri untuk jangka waktu yang belum bisa ditentukannya atau bahkan menetap di sana, tetapi Hizashi malah menuntut tanggung jawab dari Neji.

"Tidak…" lirih Hanabi.

Dari sekian fakta yang baru diketahuinya, kenyataan bahwa ia adalah putri kandung dari Hyuuga Hiashi membuat Hanabi tercengang. Karena itu, tanpa diberitahu pun ia sudah mengerti akan alasan Hizashi membeberkan kehamilannya pada Neji. Tentu saja Hizashi tidak ingin putra kandungnya, Neji, menjadi lelaki pengecut yang tidak mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya. Memang rumit, namun Hanabi sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Hizashi, pria yang selama ini diketahuinya sebagai ayahnya padahal lebih pantas dipanggil paman olehnya. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Hizashi memberitahunya bahwa ia memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang usianya terpaut tiga tahun dengannya, dan kemungkinan besar perempuan malang itu masih hidup, entah di mana.

Ambisi seorang Hyuuga Hiashi adalah memiliki keturunan laki-laki sebagai ahli waris kekayaan serta kejayaan klannya, yang kemudian menjadi akar dari segalanya. Namun, Hiashi tidak boleh disalahkan sepenuhnya, karena ia sebagai anak pertama dalam keluarga Hyuuga mendapatkan tekanan dari ayahnya untuk memperoleh sesuatu yang bukan merupakan kuasanya. Ia hidup layaknya robot yang selalu menuruti ambisi mendiang ayahnya.

"Aku akan mempertahankannya," ujar Hanabi mantap, "_Otou_-_sama_…"

Hiashi terlihat ragu untuk berbalik, dan benar saja keterkejutan tidak dapat disembunyikan oleh pria yang biasanya selalu terlihat tenang tersebut. Begitupun dengan Neji yang tidak biasa mendengar panggilan Hanabi untuk ayahnya. Pemuda itu membagi pandangan bingungnya antara Hanabi dan Hizashi untuk meminta penjelasan.

Tetapi, sebelum semuanya terbongkar, perhatian mereka teralihkan pada Hiashi yang secara mendadak terjerembab di lantai. Kedua tangan pria itu menekan dada, nafasnya tersengal. Tiga manusia lainnya bertindak cepat karena tahu bahwa serangan jantung yang kali ini dialami oleh Hiashi lebih parah dari terakhir kali mereka menyaksikannya.

Neji belum mempersiapkan dirinya untuk yang satu ini, benar-benar tidak terpikirkan olehnya.

.

.

.

Sai mendatangi sebuah panti asuhan di Yamaguchi yang alamatnya ia dapatkan dari buku harian mendiang ibu angkatnya. Di halaman tengah buku yang telah usang tersebut, ia menemukan selembar foto yang menampilkan dirinya saat berusia sekitar dua tahun, sedang berada di pangkuan ibunya yang tengah berbadan dua. Dari sana ia dapat menilai bahwa wajah bahagianya saat itu bukan berupa topeng. Ia jadi ingin tahu bagaimana caranya tersenyum lebar seperti waktu itu, sungguh ia hampir lupa.

Selain gambar dirinya dengan wanita yang tersenyum lembut itu, masih ada seorang pria yang dikenalnya sebagai ayah angkatnya, sedang memeluk leher ibunya dari belakang. Seingatnya, ia tidak lagi melihat ayahnya tersenyum dengan tulus seperti di foto lama itu sejak ibunya meninggal.

Kedatangan Sai disambut oleh suara ceria milik anak-anak yang tengah bermain di halaman panti. Bias cahaya jingga dari matahari yang hampir tenggelam membuat pemandangan di hadapannya tampak berkilau. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang, sesekali tersenyum tipis melihat seorang bocah yang dikejar kakak pantinya agar mandi sebelum petang. Namun, ia harus menghentikan langkahnya tatkala bocah lincah itu melibatkan dirinya dalam permainan. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya layaknya tersangka ketika anak kecil itu bersembunyi di belakang tubuh tingginya, dan menjadikannya sebagai tameng dari seseorang yang hendak menangkap dari arah depannya.

Panggilan dari wanita berambut pendek berhasil membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan bermainnya dan dengan berbondong-bondong segera masuk ke dalam panti. Wanita berambut kebiruan yang diketahui bernama Konan itu tidak langsung mengikuti anak-anak asuhnya, ia menyadari kedatangan Sai.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengikuti Konan memasuki panti sebelum langit semakin gelap. Ia memberitahukan maksud kedatangannya tanpa basa-basi, dan mengembalikan sertifikat tanah panti asuhan sekaligus sekolahnya. Kali ini ia menentang proyek pembangunan yang direncanakan oleh perusahaan milik ayahnya, setelah mengetahui bahwa kemungkinan besar panti asuhan akan digusur dan digantikan dengan _mansion_ yang diperuntukkan bagi mereka pecinta kemegahan.

Lantas, bagaimana nasib para penghuni panti asuhan ini jika proyek tersebut tetap direalisasikan? Karena itu, Sai rela melakukan apapun demi mempertahankan panti asuhan yang merupakan rumah pertamanya, yang berarti ia harus melunasi hutang sebesar sepuluh juta yen kepada Perusahaan Konstruksi Hyuuga. Tanpa persetujuan dari ayahnya, ia juga sudah membatalkan kerjasama dengan Perusahaan Properti Sabaku dalam rapat tempo hari yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk menjelaskan rencana pembangunan _mansion_.

Sai hendak undur diri ketika ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdiri dari sofa dan lebih memilih untuk menjawab telepon yang masuk. Setelah melihat layar ponsel hitamnya sekilas, ia langsung mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Cepatlah pulang, _Aniki_…" Suara Neji di seberang sana terdengar panik, tidak memberi kesempatan pada Sai hanya untuk sekadar mengucapkan salam. "_Otou_-_sama_ mengalami serangan jantung…"

Seketika detak jantung Sai bertalu-talu. Tangannya terasa kebas. Senyum yang biasanya selalu menghiasi wajahnya, kini lenyap dalam hitungan detik.

Ia segera mengantongi ponselnya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Konan masih beberapa kali membungkuk singkat ke arahnya sambil menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya, namun saat ini pikiran lelaki itu tengah melayang ke Tokyo. Ia seolah menulikan diri dari suara-suara di sekitarnya.

Tetapi, saat pandangannya tak sengaja mengarah ke foto besar berbingkai kayu yang menggantung di dinding atas perapian, ia memicingkan matanya. Sejenak ia lupa akan berita buruk yang beberapa saat lalu disampaikan kepadanya, dan bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar menggumam lemah, "_Okaa_-_sama_…"

Sai semakin mendekati objek yang merenggut perhatiannya, diikuti Konan yang belum mengerti akan sosok yang dimaksud oleh lelaki itu dari sekian banyak penghuni panti yang turut berpartisipasi dalam foto tersebut, yang diambil beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan _Okaa_-_sama_…" Sai meralat karena seingatnya warna rambut ibu angkatnya lebih gelap dari milik perempuan bermata _lavender_ dalam foto itu. Namun, Sai merasa sudah tidak asing lagi dengan perempuan itu.

Surai _indigo_ panjang itu…

.

**~oOoOo#0#oOoOo~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**26 Januari 2012**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya…**

**Kritik dan saran?**


	7. Jangan Pernah Mencariku Lagi

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Jangan Pernah… © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview fic-fic nyinetron saya… Y_Y**

.

.

.

.

.

**~oOoOo#0#oOoOo~**

.

**(7) Jangan Pernah Mencariku Lagi…**

.

Ino berjalan dengan langkah lebar di koridor rumah sakit yang serba putih dan lengang. Dengan bantuan Hinata yang berperan menjadi sopirnya, ia langsung meluncur begitu mendengar kabar bahwa calon mertuanya dalam keadaan kritis. Atas permintaannya, Hinata mengikutinya menuju salah satu ruang tempat Hyuuga Hiashi terbaring tak berdaya.

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu turut berjalan cepat, namun tidak berusaha untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan nona mudanya, apalagi bersikap lancang dengan mendahuluinya. Andai Ino bisa mengemudikan mobil seorang diri, sekarang ia pasti akan tetap menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah bersama rekannya yang lain. Kebetulan sopir pribadi keluarga Yamanaka sedang mengantarkan tuan dan nyonya besar, jadi Ino meminta bantuan Hinata yang menjadi satu-satunya pemilik surat izin mengemudi di antara para pelayannya yang lain.

Hinata merasa canggung berada di antara anggota keluarga yang masih asing baginya, berbeda dengan Ino yang langsung berbaur dan menanyakan keadaan Hiashi kepada tunangannya. Ia masih terpaku tak jauh dari bangku tunggu ketika Ino memberikan pelukan menenangkan untuk seorang pemuda yang diketahuinya bernama Hyuuga Neji. Sepertinya belum ada yang menyadari kehadirannya hingga seorang lelaki berambut hitam bangkit dari duduknya dan memandangnya lekat-lekat.

Gadis bermata hitam itu membuka mulutnya tanpa suara setelah menyadari siapa laki-laki yang kini masih menatapnya. Tidak salah lagi, lelaki itu adalah teman sebangkunya di _shinkansen_ menuju Yamaguchi, pada hari dimana ia meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Uchiha di tengah guyuran salju. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu juga yang memberikan saputangan ketika ia menangis, dan sampai saat ini ia masih menyimpannya di laci meja kecilnya. Kalau tidak salah, belum lama ia bertemu dengan lelaki itu secara kebetulan saat berbelanja di _supermarket_.

Dari saputangan yang pernah menyeka air matanya, Hinata menebak kalau lelaki itu bernama Sai. Tiga huruf itu disulam dengan benang merah di salah satu pojok saputangan. Ia masih terpaku ketika Sai berjalan menghampirinya, dan tak lama kemudian ia menundukkan pandangannya.

"Akhirnya saya menemukan Anda, Nona…"

Gadis itu seketika menegakkan kepalanya. Ia masih kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya meskipun lelaki di depannya tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Sekarang saya juga belum bisa mengembalikan saputangan Anda, Tuan," gagap Hinata sembari meremas jemarinya yang gemetaran.

Sai tetap tersenyum, membuat Hinata merasa semakin gugup. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi di tempat ini. Seharusnya ia membawa saputangan abu-abu muda itu kemana pun ia pergi, karena ternyata ia bisa berjumpa dengan pemiliknya dalam keadaan dan tempat yang selalu tak terduga.

"Sai-_niisan_ sudah mengenal Sunny?" Ino bertanya tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya di pundak Neji yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk. Pemuda berambut coklat itu terlihat sangat terguncang hingga tak begitu memedulikan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Sunny…" gumam Sai dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"I…iya. Saya pernah bertemu dengan Tuan ini sebelumnya," sahut Hinata mendahului Sai.

Hizashi dan Hanabi yang duduk bersebelahan turut mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Hinata. Perubahan ekspresi keduanya tak jauh berbeda dengan ketika Hiashi melihatnya untuk pertama kali sebagai pembantu rumah tangga di kediaman Yamanaka. Andai mata gadis itu beriris _lavender_, Hanabi pasti sudah mengira bahwa ia adalah kakak perempuan yang belum pernah ditemuinya namun sangat dirindukannya.

"Saya kira nama Anda adalah Hinata…"

Hinata terbelalak mendengar nama aslinya meluncur dari mulut Sai.

"Konan-_san_ memberitahu saya kalau Anda bernama Hinata…" imbuh Sai masih dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa. "Apakah saya salah orang?"

Gadis itu menelan ludahnya dengan berat. Mengapa lelaki itu mengenal Konan? Bibirnya nampak bergetar sebelum ia menjawab lirih, "Tidak…"

Sai seolah tidak memedulikan jawaban dari Hinata tatkala dokter beserta beberapa perawat berbondong-bondong memasuki ruang darurat dimana Hiashi berada. Suasana menjadi semakin tegang dibandingkan sebelumnya. Hizashi tampak membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan di telinga Hanabi. Neji yang kini berdiri dengan gelisah, menatap lurus pintu putih yang membatasi penglihatannya ke dalam ruangan, dan Ino masih setia mendampinginya. Hinata hanya mampu mendoakan keselamatan siapapun yang berada di dalam sana, yang pasti sangat disayangi oleh mereka yang tengah menanti kesadaran dan kesembuhannya.

Semua perhatian terenggut oleh dokter pria yang beberapa saat kemudian keluar dari ruangan. Senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah dokter itu mampu mengurangi suasana ketegangan yang semula terasa kental. Seketika kelegaan melingkupi hati setelah dokter mengatakan bahwa kondisi Hiashi sudah stabil dan akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan.

.

.

.

Perbedaan sungguh terasa bagi Sasuke yang kembali berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Kebersamaan yang dirasakannya kini mampu menghangatkan hatinya. Ayah dan ibunya tak lagi mempermasalahkan tentang gadis yang pantas atau tidak pantas untuk dirinya, layaknya orang tua kolot lainnya. Ibunya malah berujar akan meminta maaf pada mantan pelayan pribadinya yang pernah diberhentikan dengan tidak terhormat hanya karena ia memberikan perhatian lebih kepada perempuan itu. Lebih tepatnya, waktu itu ibunya murka setelah menyadari akan perasaannya terhadap perempuan yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya tersebut.

Sasuke yang tengah meminum air mineral pasti akan segera kembali ke kamarnya bila tidak mendengar suara Itachi. Fugaku dan Mikoto yang juga telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, turut memusatkan perhatian kepada si sulung Uchiha.

"Aku akan menikah lagi…"

Si bungsu Uchiha hampir tersedak mendengar pengakuan kakak semata wayangnya. Ia mengira kakaknya itu akan menduda selamanya setelah kehilangan istri dan anak perempuannya. Sasuke tak mungkin lupa bagaimana keadaan Itachi saat itu; menarik diri dari lingkungan sekitar, menjadi pendiam dan lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Lain halnya dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto yang tampak sumringah karena hal tersebut menunjukkan bahwa Itachi sudah bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Istrinya yang meninggal setelah melahirkan sekitar dua tahun silam memang memberikan duka mendalam bagi Itachi dan keluarganya, apalagi tahun berikutnya diperparah dengan kematian anak pertamanya yang belum genap berusia satu tahun. Tentu saja orang tuanya sangat mendukung keputusan Itachi, tak peduli siapapun yang akan menjadi menantunya asalkan perempuan dan mampu membangkitkan kembali semangat putranya. Mereka juga memandang putra pertamanya sebagai pribadi yang sudah dewasa, jadi keduanya tidak akan meragukan pilihan Itachi.

"Aku sudah mengantongi izin dari keluarga Uzuki," keluarga mendiang istri pertama Itachi, Yuugao. "Dia bukan anak orang kaya," seperti mantan kekasih maupun istri Itachi sebelumnya, "dan dia yatim piatu."

Mikoto mengangguk mantap tanpa memudarkan senyumnya, Fugaku tampak tersenyum puas, dan Sasuke terlihat cuek namun sebenarnya turut bahagia atas keputusan Itachi.

Sasuke mendatangi kamar Itachi seusai makan malam. Ia langsung masuk ketika pintu putih dihadapannya dibuka lebar oleh penghuninya. Tanpa banyak kata, ia meletakkan amplop coklat tebal di meja kaca setelah menduduki sofa di sebelahnya.

"Aku mengembalikan hutangku," ujar Sasuke saat Itachi duduk di seberangnya sembari melipat kaki. "Lumayan bisa menutup biaya nikahmu."

Itachi terkekeh mendengar nada candaan Sasuke. "Ambil saja, aku tidak menghitungnya sebagai hutang," katanya, "Anggap sebagai uang jajan."

Sasuke sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sepertinya kau tidak menghargai usaha kerasku sebagai pekerja paruh waktu," gerutunya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Itachi tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Yang ditertawakan malah membuang muka dan berlagak acuh tak acuh. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menerima uang yang pernah dipinjamkannya pada Sasuke agar adik kesayangannya itu tidak merajuk.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

Dalam sekejap Sasuke berwajah dingin dan menatap Itachi dengan tajam. Detik berikutnya ekspresi kakunya memudar dan ia sudah menemukan topik untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kapan kau mengenal calon kakak iparku? Belakangan aku tidak melihatmu mengencani perempuan."

Itachi hanya tersenyum maklum sebelum menjawab, "Saat aku menangani kasus seorang klien di Yamaguchi."

"Cantik?"

"Yuugao lebih cantik."

"Jujur sekali kau,_ Baka Aniki_…" desis Sasuke. "Kapan kau menikah?"

"Secepatnya."

"Apa karena kau sudah menghamilinya?"

"Jangan sembarangan kau,_ Ahou Otouto_…"

Sasuke mengambil langkah seribu tatkala Itachi hampir melemparkan bantalan sofa ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Hinata menghubungi Konan dengan raut bahagia karena mendapatkan sejumlah uang yang cukup untuk melunasi hutang panti asuhan terhadap Perusahaan Konstruksi Hyuuga. Ternyata orang tua angkatnya tidak sejahat yang ia kira. Mereka tidak mengambil keseluruhan dari gaji yang dipotong setiap bulannya. Pasangan suami istri itu memang mengambil sedikit keuntungan untuk mengembangkan usaha dan melakukan pelatihan terhadap pekerjanya, namun sebagian besar gaji Hinata telah ditabungkan di bank. Hal serupa juga berlaku untuk semua rekan Hinata.

Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu sempat terperangah melihat deretan angka di buku tabungannya, tak mengira saldonya akan melebihi hutang panti asuhan. Berarti kerja kerasnya selama bertahun-tahun mengabdikan diri di kediaman para keluarga kaya tidak sia-sia.

"Konan-_neesan_…" sambutnya ceria setelah teleponnya dijawab.

"Kebetulan sekali, Hinata," balas Konan dengan suara renyah, "Aku pasti akan segera menghubungimu andai kau tidak menelpon."

"Aku punya kabar baik."

"Aku juga," sahut Konan tak kalah semangat. "Bisakah kau datang ke panti akhir pekan nanti? Aku tidak bisa bicara panjang lebar di telepon."

Hinata berpikir sejenak, namun senyumnya tak kunjung pudar. "Akan kuusahakan," ujarnya mantap. Tentu saja ia mengerti akan kondisi Konan sebagai pengurus panti tunggal sejak kepergian ibu asuhnya. Perempuan yang sudah seperti kakaknya itu tidak mungkin meninggalkan adik-adik asuhnya tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa hanya demi menemuinya di Tokyo. "Aku akan segera minta izin ke majikanku," tambahnya.

"Majikan?"

"Ah, ma…maksudku, orangtuaku…" Hinata meralat sambil sesekali menepuk pelan mulutnya. Lain kali ia harus hati-hati dalam berbicara karena ia tidak ingin Konan maupun penghuni panti lainnya menjadi khawatir setelah mengetahui keadaannya yang sebenarnya di Tokyo. Ia tidak menjadi Nona Muda setelah dirawat oleh sepasang suami istri yang mengadopsinya sekitar delapan tahun silam. Sejak berusia dua belas tahun, ia dididik untuk menjadi seorang _baby sitter_ dan pembantu rumah tangga, atau dengan kata lain pelayan bagi para keluarga kaya. Namun, ia baru benar-benar bekerja sejak lima tahun yang lalu, saat usianya sekitar lima belas tahun.

.

.

.

Neji selalu berada di sisi Hiashi, sampai ayahnya itu sadarkan diri pada suatu pagi. Denyut jantung ayahnya masih lemah, tetapi sudah mampu mengeluarkan suara dan mengajaknya berbicara. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ketika bibir ayahnya bergerak menggumamkan kata yang masih asing baginya.

"Hinata…"

Kening Neji tampak mengernyit. Ia tidak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan ayahnya. Berbeda dengan Sai yang berdiri di sisi ranjang berseberangan dengannya, kakaknya itu lebih mendekat untuk mendengar rangkaian kata yang dibisikkan oleh Hiashi.

"Aku menamainya Hinata sebelum meninggalkannya di depan pintu sebuah panti asuhan…" lirih Hiashi dengan pandangan nanar mengarah ke langit-langit ruangan. "Yamaguchi, kampung halaman sekaligus kota yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir ibu kalian…"

Sebagai pemuda cerdas Neji mulai mengerti, namun ia tidak ingin mempercayai pendengarannya. Hanabi yang terlihat hampir pingsan segera dibopong oleh Hizashi untuk meninggalkan ruangan, ternyata ia tidak kuat jika harus mendengar secara langsung pengakuan dari ayah kandungnya mengenai keberadaan kakak perempuannya. Selain itu, ia memang berada dalam kondisi yang kurang _fit_ karena semalam baru pulang setelah Hiashi dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan, itu pun atas perintah Hizashi mengingat tumbuh janin di rahimnya. Walaupun begitu, ia sama sekali tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Berkali-kali aku memimpikan istriku sedang menangis akibat perbuatanku…" sesal Hiashi dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Aku sudah mencoba mencarinya sepeninggal kakek kalian, tapi mereka bilang Hinata sudah diadopsi, dan mereka tidak bersedia memberitahukan alamat barunya…"

Sai masih tampak terbelalak. Dugaannya mungkin tepat, hanya jika panti asuhan itu…

"Apa panti asuhan tempat _Otou_-_sama_ dan _Okaa_-_sama_ mengadopsiku?" bisik Sai lembut di telinga ayah angkatnya.

.

**~oOoOo#0#oOoOo~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**28 Januari 2012**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya…**

**Kritik dan saran?**


	8. Jangan Pernah Memandangku Lagi

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Jangan Pernah… © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview fic-fic nyinetron saya… Y_Y**

.

.

.

.

.

**~oOoOo#0#oOoOo~**

.

**(8) Jangan Pernah Memandangku Lagi…**

.

Sai keluar dari ruang rawat ayahnya dengan wajah gusar. Ternyata memang benar dugaannya. Hinata yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya adalah gadis berambut _indigo_ dan bermata _lavender_ yang itu, gadis yang pernah menghuni panti asuhan yang sama dengannya. Gadis yang secara kebetulan menjadi teman sebangkunya di _shinkansen_ menuju Yamaguchi. Andai ia menuruti perintah ayahnya untuk menggunakan jasa pesawat terbang, pasti waktu itu ia tidak akan bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Dari foto usang yang ditemukannya, kemungkinan saat itu ibunya tengah mengandung Hinata. Berarti benar perkataan ayahnya, usianya dan Hinata kira-kira terpaut dua tahun. Sekarang, setelah ia mengetahui segalanya, ia malah bingung untuk mengambil tindakan.

Apakah ia harus menghubungi Hinata melalui surat elektronik atau nomor telepon yang kemarin ia dapatkan dari Konan, dan memberitahukan keseluruhan dari fakta yang diketahuinya? Ataukah sebaiknya Sai langsung menanyakan keberadaan Hinata saat ini dan menjemputnya untuk dipertemukan dengan ayah sekaligus keluarganya?

Apa mungkin gadis itu dapat menerima kenyataan, lalu dengan senang hati akan kembali pada keluarganya? Lantas, bagaimana jika Hinata malah berbalik membenci keluarganya, terlebih pada ayahnya? Seorang ayah yang tega mencampakkannya hanya karena perintah dari kakeknya, kemudian mengumumkan pada semua orang bahwa ia telah meninggal ketika dilahirkan ke dunia.

Sepertinya Sai masih perlu waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya terlebih dahulu daripada mengambil keputusan yang kurang tepat. Apalagi mengingat keadaan Hiashi yang belum sehat betul.

Lelaki itu cukup lama terdiam di depan pintu ruang rawat Hiashi dengan pandangan kosong dan pikiran melayang kemana-mana, sebelum menyadari kehadiran Hanabi yang duduk di kursi tunggu. Ia membawa langkahnya mendekati Hanabi yang tengah menunduk dan terlihat cukup berantakan. Sejak kedatangannya di rumah sakit ini kemarin malam, ia belum sekalipun menyapa Hanabi akibat kecemasan yang dirasakannya.

"Kau terlihat kurang sehat." Sai menduduki tempat di sebelah Hanabi.

"Hanya flu biasa," balas Hanabi serak sembari meraih _tissue_ untuk menutup hidungnya yang sekali lagi mengeluarkan bersin.

Sai hampir mengeluarkan suaranya lagi tatkala Hizashi datang menghampiri. "Ayo kuantarkan pulang," ajaknya pada Hanabi seraya membantu putrinya itu untuk berdiri.

"Apa nanti _Ojisan_ akan kembali ke sini?" tanya Sai yang ikut berdiri. Melihat anggukan kepala pria itu, ia menawarkan diri menggantikan Hizashi untuk mengantarkan Hanabi. Setelah mendapatkan izin, ia menerima kantung kertas yang diangsurkan kepadanya.

"Itu obat flu sesuai resep dokter," kata Hizashi sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke kantung yang sudah berpindah ke tangan Sai. "Pastikan Hanabi meminumnya, meskipun tadi dia sudah mendapatkan suntikan flu dari dokter," imbuhnya, "dan terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Aku masih harus menemani ayahmu…"

Sai bisa merasakan pandangan menusuk Neji ketika melihatnya membopong Hanabi menelusuri koridor rumah sakit. Adiknya yang baru meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya itu memalingkan wajah pada detik berikutnya, kemudian bersikap acuh tak acuh. Selain pamannya, ia adalah orang yang paling mengerti akan perasaan Neji terhadap Hanabi, begitupun sebaliknya. Dan Neji adalah rivalnya untuk memenangkan hati Hanabi, walaupun ia tahu kalau ia pasti kalah, apalagi setelah mendengar bahwa tumbuh benih pemuda itu di rahim perempuan dalam rangkulannya.

Saat ini Neji sedang berada dalam emosi terburuk. Rasa lelah yang menumpuk, ditambah beban pikiran yang terasa semakin membengkak dan menguras energinya. Dan sekarang harus diperparah dengan beban perasaan tatkala melihat Hanabi bersama Sai yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Apalagi ketika bayangan tunangannya menari-nari di benaknya, ia merasa bagaikan seorang pecundang. Ia pasti akan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Hanabi, meskipun sepupunya itu menyuruhnya untuk lebih memilih tunangannya. Tetapi, di sisi lain ia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan ayah serta keluarga besarnya.

"Selain flu, Hanabi terserang demam tinggi yang cukup berpotensi menggugurkan kandungannya," bisik Hizashi sebelum memasuki ruang rawat kakak kembarnya, mengabaikan Neji yang masih bergeming dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca.

.

.

.

"Pulanglah, _Oniisan_…" Entah sudah berapa kali Hanabi mengucapkannya, namun ia masih bisa merasakan kehadiran Sai di belakangnya. Belum berubah sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, ia berbaring membelakangi Sai yang setia menjaganya. Ia semakin membenamkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut tebalnya tatkala merasakan tatapan Sai yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Berapa usianya?"

Yang ditakutkan Hanabi menjadi kenyataan. Sebenarnya ia berharap Sai pulang lebih cepat agar tidak diberondong dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai kehamilannya.

"Tiga…" jawab Hanabi ragu.

"Tiga minggu?"

"Tiga bulan." Suara Hanabi terdengar memelan.

Hanabi tidak dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sai saat ini. Tetapi ia dapat mendengar helaan napas Sai yang berat. Ia memejamkan mata seraya menggigit bibirnya, belum siap untuk mengetahui respon dari Sai yang secara terang-terangan pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Dan kau baru tahu belum lama ini?"

Hanabi seolah sudah terkubur dalam selimutnya ketika memberikan balasan dengan suara mencicit, "Sebenarnya _Otousan_ adalah orang pertama yang menyadari perubahan pada diriku." Ia meremas selimutnya, sementara tangannya yang lain mengelus perutnya yang terasa berbeda dari hari ke hari. "Biasanya siklus menstruasiku memang kurang teratur, jadi…" Hanabi ragu untuk melanjutkannya, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam.

"Ternyata selain ceroboh, kau juga bodoh." Sai memang selalu berterus terang. Sekali lagi ia menghela napas panjang yang seolah menyiratkan keputusasaannya. "_Ojisan_ tidak marah?"

"Tidak," lirih Hanabi, "Tapi aku tahu kalau _Otousan_ kecewa…"

.

.

.

Hinata dan adik-adik asuhnya terpana melihat Konan yang baru keluar dari kamar. Gaun putih yang dikenakan Konan pas mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya yang tidak berlemak. Bagian depan gaun itu sepanjang mata kaki, dan terlihat tidak akan menyulitkan pemakainya untuk melangkah dengan sepatu hak tinggi. Pundaknya yang telanjang menonjolkan leher jenjangnya. Pinggangnya yang ramping dibalut tule yang melapisi taffeta. Kalung mutiara klasik melingkari lehernya dengan anggun. Slayer tipis dengan bordir bunga menjuntai, membingkai wajahnya yang tampak berseri bahagia. Gadis berambut biru pendek itu tersipu malu karena dipandangi belasan pasang mata tanpa berkedip.

"Bagaimana?" Konan bertanya sambil memutar tubuhnya dengan perlahan, "Bagus, tidak?"

Semua penonton mengangguk semangat dengan mata berbinar dan senyum yang lebar.

"Konan-_neesan_ pasti akan menjadi pengantin yang paling cantik," puji Hinata. Sayang sekali ia belum diberi tahu mengenai lelaki beruntung yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup Konan.

Konan tertawa kecil, lalu kembali memasuki kamarnya. Selang beberapa menit, Konan keluar dengan penampilan biasa, membuat adik-adik asuhnya mendesah kecewa. Ia memberikan isyarat pada mereka untuk memasuki kamar karena sudah memasuki jam tidur, sedangkan ia masih membutuhkan Hinata di ruang tengah tersebut. Ia mengatakan bahwa calon suaminya ingin segera menikahinya karena tidak sabar menunggu hingga musim gugur yang masih beberapa bulan lagi, atau sampai musim semi tahun depan. Sebenarnya ia juga mendambakan menikah pada musim semi, dan pria itu sungguh pengertian.

Pengurus panti asuhan itu juga menceritakan tentang lelaki yang telah melunasi hutang panti asuhan sekaligus mengembalikan semua sertifikat yang kala itu dijadikan jaminan. Hinata terkejut mendengarnya. Berita baik yang akan disampaikannya seolah menguap begitu saja. Namun keterkejutannya bertambah ketika Konan menyebutkan nama seorang lelaki yang pernah ditemuinya, Sai. Detik itu, Hinata merasa bahwa bumi begitu sempit.

.

.

.

Sasuke rebahan di kasur sembari mengamati sepasang cincin platina di dalam kotak berbahan kaca yang dipegangnya. Sinar lampu putih di langit-langit kamar membias indah dan memantul melewati kaca kotak perhiasan itu, membuat dua cincin di dalamnya tampak semakin berkilau. Lebih dari sekali ia melirik cincin perak yang melingkari salah satu jari manisnya, cincin mainan yang dibelinya di toko cindera mata dan berpasangan dengan seorang gadis yang selalu memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana cantiknya gadis itu saat wajahnya merona akibat ulahnya yang berinisiatif menyematkan cincin polos tersebut di depan penjualnya.

Sasuke tersenyum miris mengingat kenangan bersamanya. Waktu itu bersalju, ia menggenggam erat jemari mungil gadisnya yang tak bersarung tangan dan terasa dingin. Ia nekat menuntunnya menuju suatu komplek pertokoan yang tak jauh dari kediamannya, meskipun ia tidak tahu arah. Saat itu ia dan gadisnya hanya bungkam selama perjalanan, namun entah mengapa hatinya terasa hangat, layaknya sudah memperbincangkan banyak hal. Ia masih ingat bagaimana gadis itu menertawakannya dengan suara halus saat melihatnya kebingungan di tempat yang masih asing baginya.

Sesuatu yang paling diingatnya adalah janji yang diucapkannya pada gadis itu. Ia telah berujar; suatu hari nanti ia akan mengganti cincin mainan yang sudah tersemat dengan sepasang yang asli.

Sasuke berhenti tertegun ketika sebuah tangan merebut benda yang semula menjadi objek perhatiannya. Senyum miring andalan Itachi langsung menyambutnya begitu ia mengalihkan pandangan. Kemarin Itachi menyebutkan nama gadis itu satu kali, namun setelahnya Sasuke tidak dapat berhenti memikirkannya. Ia segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur kakaknya itu.

"Ada yang aneh dengan cincin pilihanku, _Otouto_?"

Sasuke menggumam pelan setelah menduduki sofa dan menyalakan televisi. "Yah, kurasa berliannya terlalu besar," jawabnya asal sambil memencet _remote control_ dengan malas. Itachi hanya terkekeh geli.

Sepertinya setelah Itachi menikah, rumahnya akan lebih sepi jika kakaknya itu memutuskan untuk tinggal di Yamaguchi, mengingat calon istrinya harus mengurus sebuah panti asuhan di sana. Walaupun perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Yamaguchi atau sebaliknya hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu setengah jam jika naik pesawat terbang, dan sekitar empat setengah jam jika naik _shinkansen_. Tetapi, yang jelas Sasuke akan merasa kesepian.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, Hizashi menemukan Hanabi dalam keadaan yang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Demam Hanabi belum turun, malah Hizashi merasa seperti terbakar ketika menyentuh kulit putrinya. Ucapan dokter semalam kembali berputar-putar di benaknya. Rasa lelah dan kantuk yang semula menyergapnya seolah menguap dalam hitungan detik. Saat ini yang terpenting baginya adalah keselamatan Hanabi beserta janin dalam rahimnya. Ia takut terjadi hal buruk pada calon cucu pertamanya. Karena itu, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung memanggil dokter keluarganya melalui telepon di kamar Hanabi. Tak lupa ia menghubungi Neji yang pasti tidak akan keberatan apabila dimintainya untuk datang.

.

.

.

Kedua insan itu saling memandang dan terpaku di tempat. Saat itu, seolah-olah hanya ada mereka berdua, dan gravitasi bumi terasa dua kali lebih kuat. _Lavender_ dan _onyx_ kembali bertemu.

Hinata sedikit berjingkat ketika Konan menepuk pelan bahunya, yang berarti ia baru mampu mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda itu, Sasuke. Pernikahan antara Konan dan Itachi mempertemukannya kembali dengan Sasuke yang menjadi pengiring mempelai pria, begitu pun dengan dirinya yang dipercaya sebagai pengiring mempelai wanita. Ia terlalu syok, tak mengira bahwa calon suami Konan adalah Uchiha Itachi, pria yang pernah menjadi majikannya.

Tidak hanya Sasuke yang terkejut akan kehadiran Hinata di hari pernikahan Konan, tetapi anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain juga tampak demikian. Namun, tidak ada waktu bagi mereka untuk berlarut-larut dalam keterkejutan. Mobil pengantin sudah menanti di halaman panti asuhan. Pagi ini kedua mempelai harus ke pemotretan _outdoor_ dan _indoor_ terlebih dahulu, sebelum ke gereja untuk mengucap janji pernikahan. Resepsi diadakan mulai sore nanti di sebuah _ballroom_ hotel bintang lima yang sudah disiapkan oleh keluarga mempelai pria.

.

**~oOoOo#0#oOoOo~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**29 Januari 2012**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya…**

**Kritik dan saran?**


	9. Jangan Pernah Menghindariku Lagi

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Jangan Pernah… © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview fic-fic nyinetron saya… Y_Y**

.

.

.

.

.

**~oOoOo#0#oOoOo~**

.

**(9) Jangan Pernah Menghindariku Lagi…**

.

Ruang resepsi sudah dipenuhi oleh makhluk-makhluk _glamour_. Kumpulan bunga mawar putih dan merah menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan. Aroma _barbeque_ berbaur _wine_ serta beraneka parfum mahal menguar di udara. Denting sendok dan piring serta dengung para tamu undangan yang tengah berbicara mengisi ruangan bernuansa putih dan merah tersebut. Alunan piano _classic_ dalam irama jazz yang anggun membelai indera pendengar hadirin.

Sejak tadi pagi, Hinata selalu mencoba untuk menghindari mata Sasuke. Ia akan berjalan cepat melewati pemuda itu apabila berpapasan tanpa sengaja. Entah kemana perginya pemuda itu saat ini, yang membuatnya penasaran sekaligus memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk sejenak bernapas lega. Sepanjang hari ini Sasuke memang sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar tak terkendali.

Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi ketika terdengar suara pembawa acara mempersilahkan para tamu untuk berdansa diiringi suara merdu penyanyi _jazz_ terkenal. Diluruskan punggungnya yang pegal. Tubuhnya lelah sekali, tetapi perasaan yang luar biasa menyelimuti hatinya. Ia turut bahagia melihat kegembiraan yang tampak dari raut wajah Konan.

Semakin banyak pasangan yang mulai mengisi area yang disediakan untuk berdansa di tengah _ballroom_ yang berhiaskan lampu-lampu _stardust_. Ia tersenyum melihat kedua pengantin, Uchiha Itachi dan Konan, turun dari pelaminan dan berdansa di antara pasangan lain. Semua tamu undangan berkumpul menikmati pemandangan romantis itu. Begitupun dengan Hinata yang membayangkan sedang ikut berdansa, di tengah kegiatannya mengawasi adik-adik asuhnya yang tidak mungkin ditinggalkan di panti dalam momen bahagia ini.

Jika kebanyakan orang ragu dan terlalu sungkan untuk ikut berdansa, Hinata mempunyai alasan lain; yaitu karena tidak mempunyai pasangan. Sebenarnya alasan utamanya adalah lantaran ia memang tidak bisa berdansa. Namun, tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba terbayang sekelebat sosok Sasuke yang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Seketika Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah mengharapkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia angankan.

Karena banyak orang yang sibuk berdansa, Hinata segera bangkit dan menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menikmati makanan yang disajikan. Jujur saja ia kelaparan lantaran sejak pagi perutnya hanya terisi bekal yang dibawakan oleh Uchiha Mikoto, yang mengantisipasi kemungkinan terbatasnya waktu untuk makan siang.

"_You look stunning_."

Suara yang tak asing mengejutkan Hinata. Ia menelan daging panggang yang dikunyahnya, kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata benar dugaannya, Sai. Ia memang yakin kalau Konan akan mengundang lelaki yang telah menyelamatkan masa depan panti asuhannya. Tetapi, entah mengapa ia masih terlupa untuk membawa saputangan Sai. Dalam kesempatan ini pun ia belum bisa mengembalikannya.

Sai tersenyum seperti biasanya. Hinata memaksakan sebongkah senyum gugup. Gaun putih pemberian suami Konan memang terbuat dari bahan sutra halus yang mengikuti setiap lekuk tubuh Hinata dengan indah. Tungkainya terlihat lebih ramping dan panjang dengan hak sepatu langsing setinggi sepuluh senti yang senada dengan gaunnya. Apa pujian Sai dikarenakan gaun indah dan sepatu mewah yang dikenakannya?

"_Will you dance with me_?"

Tindakan Hinata yang meletakkan piring di meja dianggap persetujuan oleh Sai. Lelaki itu menarik tangan Hinata dan diletakkan di bahunya. Sebelah tangan Hinata digenggamnya ke atas, kemudian dibawanya gadis itu berayun pelan mengikuti irama.

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Hinata membiarkan Sai membawanya berdansa. Keduanya tak saling bicara, namun hanya berpandangan hingga satu lagu berlalu. Seusai berlalunya lagu kedua, Hinata terhanyut dalam alunan musik _light jazz_ yang dibawakan secara langsung oleh satu kelompok pemusik. Sai merapatkan tubuh Hinata ke dadanya.

Ketika tempo musik berubah riang, Hinata baru tersadar kalau kepalanya sudah menyandar di dada Sai. Lelaki itu terkejut saat tiba-tiba Hinata melepaskan diri dan menatapnya dengan salah tingkah. Tetapi Sai tidak mencoba untuk mengejar Hinata yang berbalik meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata.

Hinata buru-buru meninggalkan _ballroom_ dan berniat ke toilet saat menemukan sebentuk wajah dingin Sasuke di antara para anggota keluarga Uchiha. Pemuda itu masih menatapnya lekat-lekat, sorot matanya dingin bagai tanpa emosi. Hinata menekan rasa gugupnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat terhenti. Ia sampai tak menyadari saat Mikoto mengejarnya.

"Hinata…"

Hinata berbalik sesaat setelah mendengar suara Mikoto yang memanggilnya dengan ragu-ragu. Sejak bertemu tadi pagi, ia belum berbicara dengan wanita yang pernah menjadi majikannya itu, bahkan seolah tidak ada kesempatan untuk sekadar bertegur sapa. Karena itu, saat Mikoto semakin dekat jantung Hinata bertalu-talu gaduh.

Hinata tak menyangka Mikoto akan memeluknya. Seketika pijaran hangat mengaliri tubuhnya. Ia tak pernah ingat rasa yang seperti ini, kecuali pelukan penuh kasih dari mendiang ibu asuhnya.

"Maaf…"

Hatinya mencelos namun ia belum mampu mengeluarkan sebutir kata pun. Waktu itu ia sangat terpukul dan sempat merasa sakit hati. Meskipun miskin ia tidak akan mencuri. Harga dirinya tidak bisa dinilai dengan bergepok uang. Sakit fisik bisa sembuh dalam hitungan menit, berbeda dengan luka di hatinya. Tetapi, ia bukanlah seorang pendendam. Ia lalu mengangguk sambil memasang senyum.

Tanpa disangka, Mikoto memanggil Sasuke setelah melepas pelukannya. Hinata terbelalak melihat pemuda itu berjalan mendekat. Jantungnya bergemuruh bising, nyaris menulikan pendengarannya.

"Jelas kutangkap ekspresi cemburu di wajahnya saat melihatmu berdansa dengan lelaki lain," bisik Mikoto seraya tersenyum penuh arti. Ia meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku ketika Sasuke hampir menjangkau gadis itu.

Hinata sendiri tak mampu berkata-kata saat Sasuke menarik lengannya keluar _ballroom_ dan membawanya ke tempat yang luput dari perhatian orang-orang.

"Bohong jika aku bilang bisa melepasmu." Sasuke sedikit tergagap, menanti respon dari Hinata dengan gelisah. "Sejak aku kembali ke rumah, _Aniki_ menyinggung namamu sekali, _but since then I can't stop thinking about you_. Bahkan kau tak akan mengira seberapa lama aku memikirkanmu," Sasuke berhenti sejenak dengan tatapan mencari-cari sedikit balasan di mata _lavender_ Hinata, "jauh sebelum kau menyadari perasaanku."

Hinata masih memandang mata Sasuke dalam-dalam, seolah ingin membaca isi hati pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu.

"Tunggu aku…" bisik Sasuke sambil mendekat.

Hinata menanti dengan cemas. Ia bimbang antara membiarkannya atau mundur. Tetapi, ternyata tubuhnya mengkhianatinya. Mendadak hatinya dipadati rasa hangat yang nyaman, dan ia pun terhanyut dalam pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ciumannya cukup lama, sampai lantai yang dipijaknya terasa oleng dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

"_I hate it when you dance with other guy_, _for God's sake_."

Hinata tertawa pelan bercampur tangis dalam pelukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Penyesalan menggelayuti hati Sai sepulangnya ia ke Tokyo. Seharusnya ia memang tidak harus memaksakan dirinya untuk menghadiri resepsi pernikahan Konan di Yamaguchi. Namun, ia tidak bisa menolak niat baik perempuan itu yang telah berbaik hati mengundangnya. Apalagi di sana ia bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan Hinata, yang akan mempermudah usahanya untuk membawa gadis itu pulang ke tengah-tengah keluarga besarnya.

Keadaan Hanabi yang tidak lebih membaik membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah. Terakhir kali sebelum keberangkatan Sai ke Yamaguchi, Hanabi terlihat sangat terguncang atas meninggalnya janin dalam kandungannya. Tidak hanya Hanabi, Sai juga bisa melihat kepedihan mendalam yang dirasakan oleh Hizashi. Dan saat itu untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Neji menangis tanpa rasa malu dalam dekapan Hanabi.

Setelah menutup pintu dengan perlahan, pandangan nanar Sai mengarah pada Hanabi yang tengah duduk menyandar di pagar balkon kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Langkahnya semakin dekat, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Hanabi menyadari kehadirannya. Bahkan ketika langkahnya sudah berhenti di dekat tubuh ringkih itu, ia sama sekali tak merasakan bahwa keberadaannya diakui. Sai lalu berjongkok dan menggendong Hanabi ke dalam kamarnya karena malam semakin larut. Ia juga menutup pintu kaca menuju balkon setelah merebahkan Hanabi di tempat tidurnya.

Hanabi langsung menghambur memeluk Sai begitu lelaki itu duduk di sebelahnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi, ia menangis tergugu dalam pelukan Sai. Ia sungguh merasa kehilangan dan menyesal. Andai ia lebih menjaga kesehatannya, pasti ia tidak akan kehilangan calon bayinya.

"Hei, kau masih ingat tentang dandelion yang akan tetap tegar kemanapun angin menerbangkannya?" bisik Sai.

Hanabi mengangguk lemah. Ia bahkan masih sering membaca buku bergambar pemberian Sai yang menceritakan tentang si topi putih itu, bunga yang terlihat rapuh namun sebenarnya kuat. Waktu itu ia sempat tersinggung karena mengira bahwa Sai masih menganggapnya sebagai bocah yang sangat menyukai buku cerita bergambar. Namun, isi buku itu telah mengajarkan banyak pelajaran hidup padanya. Meskipun untuk saat ini ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan, dan ia sangat membutuhkan Sai untuk menguatkannya.

"Kita memang mempunyai keinginan, tapi keinginan Tuhan lah yang akan berjalan," Sai kembali berbisik, berharap dapat membangkitkan semangat Hanabi. "Tuhan mengetahui apa yang tidak kita ketahui." Ia berhenti sesaat untuk mengelus lembut puncak kepala Hanabi. "Dan Tuhan pasti memberikan yang terbaik, kau harus yakin."

Hanabi merasa lebih baik sekarang. Sai memang dewasa dan selalu ada ketika ia membutuhkannya. Bahkan ia juga tidak segan dan sering meminta bantuan arsitek muda berbakat itu dalam menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya. Dan selama ini lelaki itu memang mampu memberikan kekuatan untuknya dalam menghadapi masa-masa sulit, walaupun terkadang secara tidak langsung serta tanpa disadari olehnya.

"Mungkin di mata Tuhan kepulangannya adalah yang terbaik untukmu, untuk Neji, dan untuk keluarga Hyuuga. Ambil hikmahnya, oke?"

Hanabi mengangguk cepat, secepat ia menyeka air matanya yang berlelehan.

"_Be tough_."

.

.

.

Neji tampak sumringah ketika melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar pribadi Hanabi. Ia bahagia lantaran mendengar suara ceria Hanabi melalui telepon beberapa saat yang lalu, tidak lama setelah ia keluar dari kelas. Setidaknya ia yakin kalau tak ada lagi air mata yang akan dilihatnya di wajah Hanabi. Belakangan ia merasa semakin sedih saat melihat mata Hanabi yang selalu sembab dan menolak berbicara dengannya. Dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya sejak Hanabi menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk datang.

Neji memasuki kamar Hanabi seusai mendapatkan izin dari pemiliknya. Ia lega melihat Hanabi yang _fresh_, dan jauh lebih baik dari yang ia kira. Sepupunya itu tengah menyisir rambut panjangnya di depan meja rias sembari tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Neji bahkan belum menghentikan langkahnya ketika Hanabi memeluknya erat. Ia terkesiap, namun bukan firasat baik yang dirasakannya.

"Aku tak merasakan pertanda baik, Hanabi…" gumamnya ragu.

Hanabi melepaskan pelukannya tanpa memudarkan senyum, membuat Neji merasa semakin sesak.

"Sekarang tak ada lagi alasan bagimu untuk menikahiku," bisik Hanabi dengan suara getir. Pandangan matanya tak sekalipun lepas dari dua manik yang serupa miliknya. "Lebih tepatnya, tidak ada alasan bagi kita untuk bersama lagi." Telunjuknya menekan lembut bibir Neji yang hampir terbuka untuk mengeluarkan balasan. "Ino mencintaimu. Aku yakin cinta bisa tumbuh karena terbiasa…"

Sejak jatuh cinta pada Neji, Hanabi sering berpikir bahwa hidup ini sangat tidak adil. Ia sudah tahu kalau lelaki yang disayanginya tidak mungkin menjadi miliknya, cintanya terlarang. Bahkan ia sempat ingkar kepada takdir, dan berharap tidak dilahirkan sebagai sepupu Neji. Tetapi, ia percaya bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimilikinya, meskipun sangat ia inginkan. Semua yang diharapkannya belum tentu bisa didapatkan dan dimilikinya, termasuk Neji.

"Berbahagialah tanpa aku…" lirihnya tanpa mencoba menahan tangis. Ia menangis sesenggukan melihat Neji menangis dalam diam. Dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia merangkum wajah Neji dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di sana.

Saat-saat bersama Neji adalah saat yang indah dan berkesan. Hanabi tidak pernah menyesali apapun yang telah terjadi.

Hanabi banyak belajar dari serentetan peristiwa yang terjadi. Ia belajar untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa dan semakin tegar dalam menjalani hidup. Seperti kata Sai, semua yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Neji telah memberikan hikmah tersendiri. Ia juga belajar untuk ikhlas melepaskan seseorang yang sangat disayanginya. Ia tidak akan memaksakan diri untuk melupakan Neji, namun ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkannya mengalir begitu saja. Begitupun dengan Neji yang rela melakukan apapun asalkan Hanabi berbahagia.

Selalu dibutuhkan pengorbanan dan perjuangan untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik pada akhirnya. Dan perpisahan keduanya merupakan yang terbaik meskipun bukan yang terindah. Semoga pengorbanan mereka berbuah kebahagiaan bagi semuanya.

_No more tears_, _then everything will go so well_.

.

.

.

Hiashi kembali memasuki kediamannya dengan bantuan Sai yang mendorong kursi rodanya. Ia hanya ditemani oleh adik kembarnya dan Sai, merasa kurang karena Neji tidak turut menjemputnya dari rumah sakit. Sejujurnya ia juga berharap agar Hanabi yang telah mengetahui statusnya yang sebenarnya juga menyambut kepulangannya dengan gembira. Sayangnya ia menjadi takut untuk mengangankan diakui sebagai ayah oleh putri kandungnya sejak kejadian sebelum ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Apalagi jika mengingat putri sulungnya yang telah dicampakkannya, penyesalan di hatinya terasa semakin menyesakkan dada.

"Hizashi, bagaimana kabar Hanabi?" Hiashi bertanya dengan suaranya yang terdengar lemah setelah Sai membantunya duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tahu yang sebenarnya ingin _Onii_-_sama_ tanyakan," balas Hizashi dingin sembari mengikat tirai putih di kamar itu ke dua sisi jendela kaca yang lebar. Ia merasa was-was, khawatir jika sakit Hiashi kembali kambuh setelah mendengar kenyataan yang akan diungkapkannya.

"Aku menyesal atas ucapanku waktu itu pada Hanabi," ujarnya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Cucu laki-lakiku meninggal sebelum memiliki kemampuan untuk bertahan hidup di luar rahim ibunya."

Sai mengelus pundak ayahnya yang tampak menegang. Ia tidak menyangka pamannya akan berani memberitahukan fakta itu di saat kesehatan Hiashi mulai membaik.

"Hanabi keguguran saat demam tinggi," Hizashi menambahkan sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kamar luas kakak kembarnya.

Hiashi memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi menahan sakit. Detik itu ia merasa bahwa penyesalan tidak dapat memperbaiki kesalahannya. Ia memberikan isyarat pada Sai untuk membantunya berbaring. Sekarang perasaan yang bercampur aduk memenuhi hatinya, dan berbagai asumsi berkecamuk di benaknya yang sibuk.

Mungkin masih ada kesalahan yang bisa diperbaikinya dengan adanya dorongan dari penyesalan mendalam dan rasa bersalah yang hingga kini terus menghantuinya.

"Sai…"

Sai menyimak apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh ayah angkatnya.

"Tolong cari Hinata dan bawa dia pulang…"

Sebelumnya Sai tidak pernah mendengar seorang Hyuuga Hiashi memohon kepadanya. Karenanya ia mengangguk hormat untuk mewakili kesanggupannya. Walaupun tanpa permintaan dari Hiashi, ia pun sebenarnya telah bertekad untuk mengajak gadis itu kembali ke tempat seharusnya ia berada.

.

**~oOoOo#0#oOoOo~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**4 Februari 2012**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya…**

**Kritik dan saran?**


	10. Jangan Pernah Meninggalkanku Lagi

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Jangan Pernah… © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Akhirnya hampir ke chapter akhir. Pasti sudah pada bosan ya sama fic sinetron banget ini. Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview fic-fic nyinetron saya… Y_Y**

.

.

.

.

.

**~oOoOo#0#oOoOo~**

.

**(10) Jangan Pernah Meninggalkanku Lagi…**

.

Sasuke bisa merasakan kehadiran orang lain di kamarnya. Namun, matanya masih terlalu berat untuk dibuka. Rasa capai yang menumpuk sejak bolak-balik Tokyo-Yamaguchi selama pernikahan Itachi, mengharuskannya untuk lebih banyak beristirahat. Apalagi semalam ia begadang untuk menyelesaikan salah satu dari tugas kuliahnya yang bagaikan mati satu tumbuh sepuluh ribu. Berlebihan, tetapi biasanya Sasuke memang cukup keteteran bila dalam satu minggu mendapatkan bermacam tugas dari dosen berbagai mata kuliah yang ditempuhnya.

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit merasakan sinar terang menghujani wajahnya. Setengah sadar ia tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang membuka tirai jendelanya tanpa diminta. Sekali lagi, ia masih terlalu mengantuk untuk bangun. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke sisi lain yang membelakangi arah datangnya cahaya dan berniat kembali menyelami alam mimpi. Sayangnya niatnya digagalkan oleh rasa aneh yang menyerang pipinya, salah satu pipinya terasa ditarik-tarik.

"Hari ini aku kuliah siang," gumam Sasuke setengah mengigau, "jangan bangunkan aku sepagi ini…"

"Tuan Muda harus sarapan bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Besar di meja makan."

Suara perempuan itu malah terdengar seperti nyanyian pengantar tidur di telinga Sasuke. Pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke membuka matanya lantaran suara halus itu seolah membelai indera pendengarannya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan seketika menemukan seorang perempuan berseragam _maid_ hitam tengah memandangnya sambil membungkuk dengan kedua tangan menumpu di lutut. Rambut _indigo_ panjang itu, mata _lavender_ itu, senyum lembut yang dihasilkan bibir tipis itu. Hinatanya memang sudah kembali. Dengan berlatarkan sinar mentari yang memasuki kamar, gadis itu terlihat seperti seorang bidadari.

Sepulang dari Yamaguchi, Hinata kembali bekerja di kediaman Uchiha. Sebenarnya Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk tinggal di rumahnya tanpa harus menjadi pelayan pribadinya seperti sebelumnya. Kedua orang tuanya pun tidak keberatan atas segala keputusannya. Namun, Hinata bersikeras menolak jika diizinkan tinggal tanpa melakukan apapun. Apalagi orang tua Sasuke sudah berbaik hati untuk mendatangkan tenaga pengajar untuk menambah wawasannya.

Tanpa banyak kata, Sasuke mencuri sebuah ciuman sebelum melangkah ke kamar mandi. Ia tersenyum miring mengingat wajah merona Hinata yang sekilas dilihatnya seusai menjauhkan wajahnya. Gadis itu berhasil menorehkan warna indah di hidupnya yang semula datar dan monoton. Selain itu, Hinata telah menghapus rasa kesepiannya, apalagi setelah Itachi mendiami sebuah rumah di dekat panti asuhan yang dikelola oleh istrinya.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang mengemudikan mobilnya memasuki halaman kediamannya ketika Hinata berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya yang baru pulang dari kampus. Ia melirik jam tangannya, memang sudah di luar jam kerja Hinata. Tetapi, tidak biasanya kepala pelayan menyuruh gadis itu untuk berbelanja di sore hari. Apalagi sudah ada pelayan lain yang bertugas membeli segala keperluan keluarga Uchiha sekaligus para pekerjanya.

Pemuda itu menghentikan mobilnya di tengah perjalanan menuju garasi. Ia berlari mengejar Hinata yang mulai keluar dari gerbang, dan gadis itu tidak jadi memasuki sebuah taksi setelah mendengar panggilannya.

"Mikoto-_sama_ sudah memberikan izin padaku untuk pergi ke Akihabara," ujar Hinata tenang begitu Sasuke berdiri di dekatnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sepertinya tidak mungkin Hinata mendapatkan perintah untuk membeli barang atau suku cadang elektronik di sana. Keluarganya sudah berlangganan dengan toko elektronik tertentu, dan biasa memesan barang apapun yang dibutuhkan atau diinginkan tanpa harus mendatangi langsung lokasi penjual. Setahunya, Hinata juga bukan seorang _otaku_ yang akan menganggap kawasan tersebut sebagai surganya. Kecuali jika Hinata akan bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan di sebuah _maid cafe_. Jujur saja Hinata sangat cocok mengenakan pakaian _maid_.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana?"

"Menemui seseorang," jawab Hinata santai.

"Siapa?" desaknya.

"Sai-_san_."

"Sai-_san_," Sasuke menirukan logat Hinata dengan jengkel. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa Sai yang dimaksud oleh Hinata. Pria itu adalah Hyuuga Sai, seorang arsitek terkenal yang dikagumi oleh Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu melihat Hinata berdansa dengannya di resepsi pernikahan Itachi dan Konan. Sejak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah, pria itu menjadi salah satu alasan bagi Sasuke untuk menuntut ilmu di fakultas teknik, tepatnya di jurusan arsitektur. Tetapi, entah mengapa rasa kagum itu menguap begitu saja bersamaan dengan kecemburuan yang dirasakannya. "Biar kuantar," pintanya yang terdengar seperti perintah.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Hinata sembari melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Sepertinya ia akan sedikit terlambat. "Aku akan naik taksi ke Stasiun Tokyo. Dengan kereta, mungkin dalam lima menit aku sudah sampai di Akihabara. Lagipula, _cafe_ yang disebutkan oleh Sai-_san_ mudah dicari, katanya paling dekat dengan Stasiun Akihabara…"

Sasuke mendengus bosan. "Tunggu di sini." Tanpa menunggu balasan, ia sudah kembali ke mobilnya dan memutar arah menjauhi garasi. Ia juga tidak meminta persetujuan Hinata ketika memasukkan gadis itu ke mobilnya. Dengan kata lain, ia memaksa.

.

.

.

Hinata dapat menemukan Sai begitu memasuki lantai satu gedung Yamanaka. Sai pun langsung menyadari kehadirannya dan melambaikan tangan dengan ramah. Pria itu duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengan jendela kaca, dan mudah ditemukan di tengah _cafe_ yang kebetulan sedang lengang.

Bagus, sekarang pasti Sasuke bisa mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya dari dalam mobil hitamnya. Apalagi bagian depan _cafe_ milik keluarga Yamanaka ini hanya dilapisi kaca bening yang tebal, sehingga seluruh isi _cafe_ dapat terlihat dari luar sana.

Setelah mengucapkan salam, Hinata menduduki kursi di seberang Sai. Kali ini ia tidak lupa untuk membawa saputangan pria itu dan langsung mengembalikannya sebelum ia terlupa lagi. Pria itu menawarkan untuk memesan sesuatu, namun ia cepat menolaknya secara sopan dengan alasan diburu waktu.

Melihat Hinata yang seperti ingin segera meninggalkan tempat duduknya, tanpa basa-basi Sai meletakkan selembar foto usang di meja, yang kemudian didorongnya mendekati gadis bermata pucat itu. Ia dapat menangkap ekspresi bingung Hinata atas tindakannya. Mungkin Hinata juga bingung melihat wajah-wajah yang masih asing baginya, kecuali jika ia pernah menonton suatu tayangan di televisi yang menampilkan Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Saya yakin Anda adalah Hyuuga Hinata."

Ekspresi Hinata sukar dibaca sebelum terkesiap dan memahami arah pembicaraan Sai. Alisnya hampir bertautan, berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan tanpa ampun di benaknya yang sibuk.

"Maksud Anda?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit tergagap. Ia menunggu jawaban Sai dengan gelisah.

"Anda adalah putri sulung dari ayah angkat saya, Hyuuga Hiashi." Sai menunjuk gambar Hiashi menggunakan telapak tangannya, kemudian beralih ke gambar ibu angkatnya. Ia mencoba mengabaikan Hinata yang tengah terbelalak. "Beliau adalah mendiang ibu Anda."

"Tidak…" desis Hinata dengan bibir bergetar, "Tidak mungkin…" Ia menelan sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal tenggorokannya, sebelum kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Lelucon macam apa ini?"

"Saya bahkan tidak membutuhkan bukti dari laboratorium untuk meyakini bahwa Anda adalah bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga." Ekspresi Sai begitu datar, senyum belum sekalipun tampak di wajahnya.

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Hinata berusaha menahan tangisnya. Ia bahkan belum menemukan alasan untuk menangis, tetapi air mata terasa mendesak keluar. Tangis sudah sampai di tenggorokannya, mengganjal sebagai gumpalan yang menyakitkan dan menyesakkan. Ia terkekeh getir, mengingat selama ini tidak pernah mengenal sosok orang tua kandungnya. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba seseorang yang belum lama dikenalnya, memberitahunya bahwa ia adalah putri dari orang-orang kalangan atas yang sejauh ini di antara mereka merupakan majikannya.

"Saya tidak percaya…"

Dengan itu, Hinata meninggalkan Sai dan bergegas memasuki mobil Sasuke yang diparkir di halaman _cafe_. Ia belum menghiraukan pertanyaan yang berkali-kali dilontarkan oleh Sasuke, dan hanya menutup kedua matanya menggunakan salah satu lengannya.

Seharusnya ia bahagia karena ternyata masih memiliki orang tua, tetapi ia malah belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang baru didengarnya. Jika orang tuanya berasal dari keluarga kaya, mengapa ia tinggal di panti asuhan sejak bayi? Sejauh yang ia ingat, ia hidup hanya dengan kasih sayang ibu asuhnya serta perhatian dari teman-teman yang senasib dengannya. Mereka adalah keluarga tunggalnya, hingga ia diadopsi di usia dua belas tahun dan tinggal bersama sepasang suami istri yang menjadikannya sebagai pelayan para keluarga kaya.

Jika ia hilang saat masih bayi, ia yakin keluarga kaya raya layaknya Hyuuga tidak akan sulit untuk menemukannya kembali. Lantas, alasan apa lagi selain ia memang ditelantarkan sejak bayi? Mungkin kehadirannya tidak diharapkan oleh keluarganya sendiri, atau bahkan malah mempermalukan mereka. Jika seperti itu, lebih baik ia tetap melanjutkan hidupnya yang seperti ini. Toh, sampai ia mengikuti upacara kedewasaan pun ia bisa berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri, tanpa bantuan dari mereka yang disebut-sebut sebagai orang tua kandungnya.

Mungkin memang jauh lebih baik jika berpura-pura tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sai. Tetapi, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia begitu merindukan sosok orang tua kandungnya. Selama ini ia masih berharap untuk bertemu dengan mereka yang menjadi perantara hadirnya ia ke dunia. Ia membohongi dirinya sendiri bila ia mengatakan tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka.

Namun kenyataan yang paling menyakitkan adalah; ibunya telah meninggal. Ia tidak percaya. Ia tidak ingin percaya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya kediaman keluarga Uchiha didatangi oleh Hyuuga Hiashi yang masih membutuhkan bantuan kursi roda. Sai dengan setia mendampinginya. Ia menemukan tempat tinggal terbaru Hinata setelah memohon pada Konan agar diberitahu tentang identitas pasangan suami istri yang telah mengadopsi Hyuuga Hinata. Ia telah menemui orang tua angkat gadis itu, dan Hiashi tidak sabar menunggu hingga esok untuk mengajak putrinya pulang. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan kondisi kesehatannya yang belum sepenuhnya membaik, dan ia juga tidak sempat untuk memikirkan tentang penampilannya. Sekarang yang terpenting baginya adalah Hinata, ia ingin putri sulungnya kembali.

Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan kepala keluarga Hyuuga. Bagaimanapun selama ini mereka tidak mengenal seorang Hyuuga Hiashi dengan baik. Tidak seperti keluarga Yamanaka atau Sabaku yang memiliki hubungan saling menguntungkan dengan keluarga Hyuuga, anggota keluarga Uchiha yang kebanyakan berprofesi di bidang hukum jarang menemukan celah untuk berinteraksi dengan keluarga pebisnis tersebut. Namun sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, mereka memberikan sambutan hangat kepada setiap tamunya tanpa terkecuali.

Kedatangan keluarga Hyuuga cepat didengar oleh Sasuke yang tak sengaja mendengar obrolan dua pelayannya yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di koridor. Pasti berita tentang kedatangan keluarga terpandang itu telah menjadi perbincangan di antara para pelayannya malam ini, atau mungkin sampai besok. Ia tentu tidak mungkin lupa dengan fakta mengejutkan yang tadi diceritakan oleh Hinata sambil menangis tergugu di pelukannya. Intuisinya yang tajam membuatnya memahami akan maksud dari kedatangan kepala keluarga bermata unik tersebut tanpa harus dikatakan di hadapannya.

Sasuke membatalkan niatnya untuk memasuki kamarnya dan bergegas menuju paviliun di samping rumahnya yang menjadi kediaman para pelayan keluarga Uchiha. Ia berpapasan dengan Hinata yang mengekor kepala pelayan di jalan setapak yang menghubungkan rumah utama dengan paviliun. Tanpa bertanya pun ia tahu kemana tujuan mereka. Pasti Mikoto yang telah memerintahkan kepala pelayan agar memanggil Hinata untuk dipertemukan dengan orang tua kandungnya.

Mengabaikan kepala pelayan yang protes terhadap tindakannya, Sasuke tetap menarik Hinata menuju rumah utama. Gadis itu masih bungkam dan sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan. Tubuhnya ada di sana, tetapi pikirannya seperti tengah melayang entah kemana. Sasuke menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, tak menghiraukan kepala pelayan dan dua pelayan lainnya yang berusaha menghentikannya dengan suara mereka yang bersahutan memanggilnya.

Langkahnya semakin lebar tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata ketika pintu kamarnya sudah di depan mata. Derap langkah tiga orang di belakangnya terdengar semakin keras sebelum ia memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan debaman pintu diikuti suara kunci yang diputar di lubangnya.

Suara-suara wanita itu masih terdengar untuk beberapa saat, sampai berhenti dengan sendirinya karena mungkin sudah menyerah menghadapi tuan mudanya yang keras kepala.

Di dalam kamar, Sasuke menyandar di pintu sembari memeluk Hinata, membiarkan punggung gadis itu bersandar sepenuhnya di dada bidangnya. "Tetaplah di sini…" lirihnya.

Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya ketika merasakan tetesan air di lengannya. Tanpa memutar tubuh Hinata pun ia sudah bisa menebak kalau gadis itu sedang menangis sekarang. Ia punya alasan untuk melarang Hinata menemui orang yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya. Bukankah selama ini gadis itu baik-baik saja tanpa kehadiran mereka? Sejauh ini Hinata mampu bertahan hidup tanpa merepotkan mereka, kecuali jika mereka menghitung biaya persalinan di masa itu.

"Jangan biarkan mereka berbuat sesuka hati kepadamu…" desisnya tajam.

Sasuke mulai melepaskan pelukannya saat pintunya diketuk dari luar.

"Sasuke, biarkan Hinata menemui ayahnya…" Mikoto berbicara dengan nada memohon.

Ketukan yang ditimbulkan oleh Mikoto masih berlanjut karena Sasuke tak kunjung membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau yang sejak kecil terbiasa hidup bersama kedua orang tuamu, tidak mungkin mengerti perasaan Hinata saat ini…" tutur Mikoto, masih dengan suaranya yang terdengar lembut. "Hinata pasti ingin bertemu dengan orang tua kandungnya…"

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang masih menunduk, belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk membenarkan ucapan Mikoto. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk tetap mengunci rapat pintu di belakangnya.

"Tidak akan pernah ada sosok yang bisa menggantikan posisi ayah dan ibu bagi anak-anaknya. Kau pun tidak mungkin bisa menggantikan peran ayah Hinata…"

Kemungkinan besar malam itu Hyuuga Hiashi harus pulang dengan tangan kosong dan merasakan perih di hatinya atas penolakan putrinya.

.

**~oOoOo#0#oOoOo~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**6 Februari 2012**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya…**

**Kritik dan saran?**


	11. Jangan Pernah Melepasku Lagi

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Jangan Pernah… © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Akhirnya berakhir juga dengan tidak elit seperti biasanya. Memang bukan ending terindah, namun terbaik menurut saya, hoho. Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview fic-fic nyinetron saya. Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua.**

**Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan… Y_Y**

.

.

.

.

.

**~oOoOo#0#oOoOo~**

.

**(11) Jangan Pernah Melepasku Lagi…**

.

Hal-hal kecil biasanya dilewatkan begitu saja, padahal melewatkan hal-hal kecil sebenarnya menutup pintu bagi kemungkinan-kemungkinan besar. Dan Sasuke juga melewatkannya, sehingga Hinata bisa keluar dari kamarnya setelah memutar kunci yang masih menggantung di pintu.

Hinata berlari meninggalkan kamar Sasuke, sementara ia masih bisa mendengar pemuda di belakangnya meneriakkan namanya berulang kali dan memintanya kembali. Namun pemuda itu tidak dapat mengejarnya karena sedang ditahan oleh Mikoto. Ia memacu langkahnya ke lantai satu, menuju ruangan yang biasanya digunakan oleh keluarga Uchiha untuk menerima tamu.

Ia masih mengatur napasnya yang memburu ketika berhenti di dekat partisi ruang tamu. Ia berhasil menarik perhatian tiga pria di sekitarnya yang langsung menyadari kehadirannya. Seketika Fugaku mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa dan memberikan isyarat kepada Hinata untuk mendekat. Gadis itu masih bergeming, mengalihkan perhatian kepada pria berkursi roda yang tengah memandangnya sendu.

Fugaku segera meninggalkan ruangan saat Hinata mulai melangkah dengan ragu, memberikan privasi kepada mereka yang sepertinya akan segera melepas rindu.

Jelas terlihat getaran di jemari Hinata yang saling meremas gugup. Tak sekalipun ia mengalihkan pandangan dari pria paruh baya itu, pria yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya. Air mata kembali menuruni pipinya tanpa diminta seiring semakin sempitnya jarak yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Hyuuga Hiashi. Pria itu terlihat begitu rapuh di atas kursi rodanya, dan membuatnya bertanya-tanya akan kebenaran yang tadi didengarnya. Benarkah pria itu adalah ayahnya?

Keheningan masih merajai ketika Hinata sudah menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan Hiashi. Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam, seolah mengutarakan isi hati masing-masing hanya melalui pandangan mata. Mereka belum melakukan gerakan berarti hingga Hiashi berusaha turun dari kursi rodanya, dan menolak usaha Sai yang berniat membantunya. Namun tak ada yang menyangka seorang Hyuuga Hiashi malah berlutut di depan gadis yang diyakini sebagai putrinya.

Hinata membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan dan matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Tubuhnya masih terasa kaku untuk melakukan gerakan, setidaknya untuk membantu pria itu berdiri. Ia hanya memandang nanar pada Hiashi yang menepis tangan Sai yang akan membantunya untuk bangkit.

"Maafkan ayahmu ini, Nak…" mohon Hiashi sembari menggenggam erat tangan Hinata yang sebelumnya hendak membimbingnya untuk berdiri. "Maaf, Nak…" Hinata dapat merasakan air mata Hiashi yang membasahi punggung tangannya.

Hinata tak percaya Hiashi akan mengesampingkan harga dirinya yang tinggi dan memohon-mohon kepadanya. Padahal ia sudah bisa menerima pria itu tanpa harus mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Keadaan apapun yang terjadi di masa itu dan memaksa keluarganya untuk menitipkannya di panti asuhan, ia berusaha untuk memahami segalanya dan memberikan maaf. Tuhan saja Maha Pemaaf, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya menjadi jiwa yang kerdil dan picik. Ia meyakini bahwa memaafkan adalah salah satu dari pilihan hidup yang akan membebaskannya dari belenggu masa lalu yang kurang menyenangkan.

Karena Hiashi bersikukuh tidak bersedia untuk bangkit, Hinata merendahkan tubuh dalam posisi yang sama dan memeluknya. Mendengar isakan lirih pria itu membuat Hinata membebaskan segala beban di hatinya. Ia tidak lagi menahan tangisnya dan sudah tidak memedulikan isakannya yang bisa terdengar oleh orang lain.

"_O_…_Otou_-_sa_…_sama_…" lirihnya pilu. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti hatinya tatkala Hiashi balas memeluknya dengan erat. Baru kali ini ia merasakan hangatnya pelukan seorang ayah. Lengan kekar yang melingkari badannya memberikan rasa nyaman yang tak ingin diakhirinya. Ternyata pelukan seorang ayah begitu hangat dan mengayomi.

"_Otou_-_sama_…" panggilnya lagi dengan tergugu, "_Otou_-_sama_…"

Hiashi hanya mampu mengangguk berkali-kali tiap mendengar suara Hinata, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin putri sulungnya itu terus memanggilnya. Ia bahkan masih menggumamkan kata maaf sampai beberapa kali, menunjukkan kejujuran dari lubuk terdalam di hatinya, serta sebagai tanda bahwa ia merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesali perbuatannya.

Sai memalingkan wajahnya dan menghapus air mata yang tak terasa mengalir di pipinya. Ia mengeluarkan saputangan dari sakunya dan memberikannya kepada Hiashi ketika pria itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai menyeka air mata Hinata menggunakan tangannya. Tetapi, tangan berjari lentik lah yang menerima saputangan berwarna abu-abu itu.

Hinata dan Sai membantu Hiashi untuk bangkit serta kembali duduk di kursi rodanya. Detik berikutnya gadis itu menggunakan saputangan Sai untuk menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah ayahnya. Tidak lupa senyuman lembut yang untuk pertama kali ditunjukkannya kepada pria yang kini menjadi orang tua tunggalnya.

Di kejauhan, Sasuke hanya mengawasi dari balik penyekat ruang tamu. Melihat senyum yang ditujukan untuk Hiashi, ia yakin bahwa Hinata bahagia setelah bertemu dengan orang tua kandungnya. Tadi ia hanya menuruti emosinya sehingga pandangannya menjadi sempit dan sedikit mementingkan diri sendiri.

"Hinata sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat," kata Mikoto yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu sedikit berjingkat kaget. "Mengertilah…" tuturnya lembut sembari mengelus punggung putra bungsunya, "dia juga berhak bahagia. Lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya, dan mungkin akan semakin bahagia, tergantung juga dari partisipasimu dalam membahagiakannya…"

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak Hinata tinggal bersama ayahnya. Bukan rumah mewah atau segala fasilitas lengkap yang membuatnya betah, namun sikap ayahnya serta sambutan hangat seluruh anggota keluarganya yang membuatnya semakin nyaman dan merasa diterima. Kini ia tidak sebatang kara lagi; ada ayah, paman, kakak laki-laki, dan dua adik yang saat ini menemaninya. Belum lagi keluarganya dari panti asuhan serta orang tua angkatnya yang sampai sekarang masih menjalin hubungan baik dengannya.

Neji dan Hanabi sering bergantian untuk tinggal di kediaman Hiashi atau Hizashi yang keduanya merupakan sosok ayah bagi mereka. Namun, karena itulah Hinata jadi memiliki kesempatan untuk dapat mengenal kedua adiknya dengan baik. Selain itu, Hinata juga sering menanyakan kepada mereka tentang mendiang ibunya, di samping kepada ayah atau pamannya serta Sai yang kini menjadi kakak laki-lakinya.

Sekarang Hinata sedang menyuapi ayahnya seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Bagi Hinata yang begitu merindukan sosok ayah dalam hidupnya, berada di dekat Hiashi bagaikan candu baginya. Sejak tinggal di sana, ia tidak keberatan jika harus selalu membantu ayahnya untuk memakan santapannya, meskipun keadaan ayahnya sudah jauh lebih baik dan tidak membutuhkan bantuan kursi roda lagi. Tetapi, untuk urusan perusahaan, semenjak jatuh sakit Sai lah yang mendapatkan mandat dari Hiashi sekaligus dewan direksi dan komisaris serta para pemegang saham mayoritas untuk memimpin perusahaan induk.

"Kalau tidak salah, Uchiha Sasuke sebaya dengan Neji dan Hanabi."

Baru kali ini Hiashi menyinggung tentang Sasuke. Sejak tinggal di sana, Hinata tetap melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan sering berkomunikasi melalui telepon sebab belum ada kesempatan untuk bertemu dikarenakan kesibukan masing-masing. Sasuke ada kuliah, dan Hinata dalam tiga kali seminggu juga harus menambah pengetahuannya dengan bimbingan tenaga pengajar yang didatangkan oleh ayahnya. Sasuke sekaligus orang tuanya tidak mempermasalahkan usianya yang tiga tahun lebih tua. Apalagi orang tua Sasuke sudah merestui hubungannya dengan mantan majikannya itu, bahkan sebelum mereka tahu bahwa dirinya merupakan putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Namun, mendengar pernyataan barusan, ia jadi cemas bila hubungannya ditentang oleh ayahnya.

Hinata yang semula menyuapi ayahnya, menurunkan sendok dan piring di tangannya dengan lemas. "_Otou_-_sama_ tidak merestui hubungan kami?" tanyanya sedih.

Hiashi malah tertawa pelan sambil menyamankan diri di bantal yang menjadi sandarannya. "Ayah akan selalu mendukungmu jika kau yakin bahwa dia adalah lelaki yang mampu membahagiakanmu," ujarnya, "Dan ayah percaya padamu…"

Pipi Hinata bersemu merah mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Ia meletakkan piring di nakas, kemudian memeluk ayahnya dengan senang. Yah, sejak dulu ia sadar bahwa menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke sama juga seperti berpacaran dengan adiknya sendiri. Namun, siapakah yang harus disalahkan atas cinta yang tumbuh di hatinya? Cinta adalah anugerah, apakah boleh menyalahkan Tuhan atas perasaannya terhadap pemuda itu?

"Aku sayang _Otou_-_sama_…" gumamnya tanpa memudarkan senyum.

"Ayah juga menyayangimu…" bisik Hiashi sambil membelai kepala Hinata. Ia sangat bersyukur Hinata masih sudi memaafkan dan menerimanya. Ia merasa hidupnya berkali-kali lipat lebih bahagia sejak kepulangan putri sulungnya. Apalagi ketika memandang Hinata, ia seolah dapat menemukan wajah berhiaskan senyum milik mendiang istrinya. Ibu Hinata pasti juga turut bahagia, meskipun raganya sudah tidak mungkin bisa menemani mereka. Namun, ibu Hinata akan tetap hidup selama orang-orang yang menyayanginya masih mengenangnya di hati.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah mengantongi izin dari Hiashi, Sasuke bisa mengajak Hinata berlibur ke Yamaguchi. Sepanjang hari, ia dan Hinata berkunjung ke beberapa objek wisata di Yamaguchi; seperti museum, kebun, dan kuil. Terakhir, ia membawa Hinata ke pantai yang terletak di tigapuluh empat kilometer sebelah barat daya dari Yamaguchi, Kirara Beach Yakeno. Pantai yang saat ini menjadi objek wisata peringkat pertama di Sanyo Onoda, Yamaguchi Prefecture. Lain kali ia akan mengajak Hinata _camping_, atau membawa kekasihnya itu ke salah satu resor onsen di Yamaguchi, mungkin setelah ia memenuhi janjinya.

Sasuke merasa dari hari ke hari Hiashi semakin menunjukkan sikap protektifnya, sehingga ia dan Hinata tidak diperbolehkan untuk menginap di hotel, meskipun tidur di ranjang berbeda atau tidak dalam satu kamar. Bagi Hiashi yang terkadang pemikirannya sangat kuno, mendengar hotel sudah memunculkan banyak pikiran negatif di benaknya. Karena itu, ia dan Hinata akan menginap di kediaman Itachi dan Konan sebelum kembali ke Tokyo. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang akan mengawasi keduanya, walaupun sebenarnya mereka merasa tidak enak bila mengingat Itachi dan Konan adalah pengantin baru. Awalnya keduanya takut menganggu dan merepotkan pasangan yang baru pulang dari bulan madu tersebut. Tetapi, karena mereka tidak keberatan dan daripada Hiashi mencabut izinnya, akhirnya keduanya bersedia menginap di rumah mereka selama berada di Yamaguchi. Paling tidak mereka bisa berhemat.

Setelah puas menyalakan bermacam kembang api, kini keduanya duduk beralaskan pasir menikmati matahari yang hampir terbenam. Angin musim panas yang berhembus pelan menenangkan siapapun dalam belaiannya. Permukaan air laut yang cukup tenang tampak berkilauan karena bias senja. Cincin perak yang tersemat di jari manis mereka juga tampak berkilau ketika kedua tangan mereka menumpu di atas lutut yang dilipat. Peselancar sudah tak terlihat lagi, digantikan oleh beberapa kapal yang kembali ke dermaga. Suara burung camar menjadi musik alam yang menggetarkan jiwa, mengalahkan dengung para wisatawan yang berbicara di sekitar mereka. Wajah keduanya nampak berseri, turut mendapatkan efek dari matahari yang terlihat memerah.

"Hinata…"

Hinata menggumam untuk membalas suara yang memanggilnya lirih. Ia masih betah menumpukan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Hinata…" Sasuke membuka mulutnya lagi. Ia turut menumpukan kepalanya di atas kepala Hinata setelah matahari bagaikan tertelan lautan. Namun ia dan Hinata masih belum beranjak dari sana. "_Suki da_…" bisiknya lembut, "_Omae ga suki da_…"

Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya tatkala perlahan dirasanya Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. Ia menoleh pelan, dan saat itu pandangannya bertemu dengan mata _lavender_ Hinata yang tampak diselimuti cairan bening.

"Katakan lagi…" lirih Hinata dengan suara bergetar, "Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi…"

"_Ore wa omae ga suki da_…" Kali ini suara Sasuke terdengar lebih keras, "_Ore wa omae no koto ga suki da_…" Ia menyeka air mata haru yang menuruni pipi Hinata. Gadis itu begitu lucu di matanya, tidak peduli ketika bersedih atau bahkan terlalu bahagia, maka ia tak jarang menemukan Hinata menangis seperti saat ini. Tetapi, ia berjanji tidak akan membuat Hinata mengeluarkan air mata lagi, selain tangisan bahagia. "_Dakara_, _matte te_…"

Hinata beberapa kali mengangguk semangat tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya yang seolah tercekat di tenggorokan untuk membalas pernyataan cinta Sasuke. Ia hanya mengucapkan sepatah kata sebagai balasan untuk kata-kata terakhir yang didengarnya, "_Matte_…"

Hinata sedikit belum siap saat Sasuke menggamit jemarinya dan mengajaknya untuk berdiri. Ia melebarkan langkahnya karena Sasuke menariknya untuk berlari di sepanjang pantai. Entah kemana tujuannya, ia tidak peduli selama masih bersama Sasuke. Di tengah perjalanan, langkahnya turut terhenti tatkala Sasuke mendadak berbalik dan tersenyum misterius ke arahnya. Ekspresinya berubah tegang karena kecemasan yang disebabkan oleh penantiannya terhadap apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Menit berikutnya, Hinata berjengit karena merasakan sesuatu yang menyapu kaki-kakinya. Selanjutnya ia tertawa lepas karena ternyata Sasuke yang dengan jahil menendang butiran pasir halus ke kaki telanjangnya. Ia membalas pemuda itu ketika tautan tangannya terlepas, dan seolah tidak bosan untuk melakukannya sambil berkejaran meskipun langit semakin gelap.

Kegiatan seru itu diakhiri dengan jemari keduanya yang kembali bertautan saat meninggalkan pantai. Mereka akan menyimpan tenaga untuk hari esok yang masih panjang. Sebenarnya masih banyak tempat yang ingin mereka kunjungi selagi liburan, namun orang tua Sasuke membatasi hingga dua hari sebelum hari ulang tahun pemuda itu. Keduanya tidak keberatan karena sebelum memulai pesta lainnya mereka harus mendapatkan _massage_.

Sekali lagi, masih ada hari esok. Simpan tenaga, perjuangan masih panjang…

.

**~oOoOo#0#oOoOo~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**10 Februari 2012**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya…**

**Kritik dan saran?**


End file.
